


Mariposas y leones

by BocaDeSerpiente



Series: ¡Cambio de Casa! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, DracoGryffindor, Drarry, Gryffindor, Harco, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry y Draco nunca se han llevado bien, a pesar de pertenecer a la misma Casa. Pero cuando tras seis años de enemistad, descubre que todavía hay ciertos detalles de su compañero que él ignora por completo, Harry decide que quiere saberlo todo. Y tal vez más que eso.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> #2 Serie ¡Cambio de Casa!

A Harry no le gustaba Draco. Los que decían eso, no sabían de qué hablaban, y nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Lo que ellos tenían era una relación tira y afloja de peleas y bromas pesadas, desde el momento en que casi se agarran a golpes a los once años, en la tienda de Madam Malkin, porque Harry, por accidente, pisó el borde de la túnica nueva de Draco cuando este bajó de la plataforma de medidas, y el otro niño se volvió, hecho una furia, para exigirle una disculpa que no quiso dar, porque vamos, no era para tanto, llevaba como diez túnicas más. Y una cosa llevó a la otra, y de pronto, Lily Potter tenía una mano puesta sobre su hombro para retenerlo, y la dependienta le recordaba a Draco que tenía que ir a buscar a su madre, que estaba comprándole los libros en otra tienda.

Luego un encuentro en el expreso, una burla a su cabello y lentes, y el empujón con que le respondió, dio pie a lo que podría haberse convertido en otra pelea, de no ser por la intervención de un profesor amargado llamado Severus Snape. Por supuesto que el hecho de que el Sombrero Seleccionador viese algo en común en ellos, como para mandarlos a Gryffindor, y los estudiantes no parasen de susurrar acerca del primer Malfoy, sangrepura de una línea que se remontaba a siglos atrás en Inglaterra y Francia, que iba a la Casa de los leones, no cambió nada.

De hecho, la convivencia obligada en el mismo cuarto y las clases compartidas, probablemente, sólo los llevaron a un peor término. Una noche, Harry salía de la ducha, para descubrir que _alguien_ encantó su acondicionador y el cabello se le caía de a mechones, aun consciente de que le crecería mientras dormía, y a la mañana siguiente, Draco parecía dispuesto a maldecir a otro _alguien,_ que untó de grasa algunas de sus túnicas y dejó que el hipogrifo de Hagrid las mordiese, pisase y utilizase de cama.

En su defensa, no era su culpa si Draco ponía a su baúl contraseñas mágicas tan simples como su cumpleaños, que era el cinco de junio. Y no, Harry no lo sabía porque le gustase.

Uno debía conocer al enemigo. Su base de información titulada "Draco L. Malfoy" no era para otra cosa que para saber qué utilizar cuando llegase el momento del contraataque, que siempre llegaba, porque era como si no pudiesen respirar del mismo aire, sin tener el impulso de lanzarse con puños y varitas sobre el otro.

Hermione, su mejor amiga, lo había reprendido infinidad de veces. Tenían castigos casi mensuales, McGonagall los reunió a ambos en más de una ocasión, una vez hablaron con Dumbledore. Incluso su madre le pidió, vía lechuza, que ya dejase de pelear con ese muchacho, que sólo lo ignorase. Que no era para tanto.

Aparentemente, nadie podía entender que sí lo era.

Para Harry, al menos, lo era.

Entonces no era una sorpresa que nada más escuchar un familiar canturreo, levantase la vista de su tarta de melaza e interrumpiese la plática a boca llena de Ron (o este se callase, más bien, con un quejido, porque sabía que desviaría su atención tan pronto como el otro se acercara).

Draco Malfoy se presentó frente a ellos, con su perfecto cabello rubio platinado en una coleta que le caía por encima de un hombro, amarrado por una cinta delgada, y uno de esos trajes negros de pies a cabeza, que le hacían pensar que no tenía idea de lo que era vestirse "casual" en las horas que tenían libres, ni llevar ropa común bajo la capa del uniforme, que en ese momento tenía doblada sobre un brazo. Lo observó sentarse junto a Hermione, que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, y apoyar el brazo que tenía libre, flexionado, sobre la superficie de esta. Supuso que ya había terminado de comer; el conocimiento de seis años de forzada cercanía, le decían que Draco llegaba temprano a las comidas y se quedaba más tiempo del necesario, sólo para infortunar.

—Granger, mi querida Granger —Soltó, con ese tono meloso y falso, que tenía cuando estaba por pedir algo. Y la muchacha debió reconocerlo, porque frunció el ceño y no apartó la mirada del libro que leía entre bocados.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy?

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que Draco quiere algo, sólo por acercarse a ti? —Le siguió Ginevra Weasley, que se sentó al otro lado de Hermione, también con un brazo recargado en la mesa, de un modo que los hacía ver casi como un reflejo de gestos (porque del resto, no se parecían en nada) del contrario.

Vio a su mejor amiga resignarse; todo buen Gryffindor sabía que no tenía sentido, por muy tercos que fuesen, en ir contra esos dos cuando estaban juntos. Era como pretender meterse entre los gemelos Weasley, sin consecuencias. Tal vez incluso peor.

—Como Prefecta, debo decirles que, sea lo que sea que tengan en mente, no puedo ayudarles si incumple una norma del colegio —Les recordó, como cada vez que se le aproximaban de esa forma, y como también era común, ellos intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas ladeadas, por encima de la cabeza de Hermione, y en un movimiento sincronizado, se inclinaban más hacia ella a la vez, dejándola acorralada.

—Nosotros sólo queremos un favor —Explicó Ginny, con esa expresión traviesa que parecía copiarle a sus hermanos a veces, y de la que no creía que se percatase—, como amigos, Hers, ya sabes.

La aludida suspiró con dramático pesar.

—¿Qué quieren, chicos?

—Queremos que nos- _le_ consigas —Se corrigió a sí misma— una cita a Draco.

—Con Parvati —Agregó él, con un gesto vago y que podía interpretarse como despectivo. Harry se sintió fruncir el ceño al dirigirle una mirada desagradable.

¿Qué estaba jugando ahora?

Hermione debió pasar por la misma línea de razonamiento, hasta que giró el rostro hacia él, con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Tú no sales con mujeres —Obvió, señalándolo de pies a cabeza. Draco sonrió más, con la cabeza ladeada; le recordaba, inevitablemente, a un animal cazador que acababa de atrapar a su presa.

—No, por supuesto que no. Chicos hasta el final, ese gusto particular no cambia, querida.

—Pero ella no lo sabe —Continuó Ginny, en cambio—, y se nota que babea por él…

—Como todos —Draco soltó una exhalación que pretendía ser exhaustiva, y sólo hizo rodar los ojos a Ron y Harry.

—…así que queremos que tú, Hers, querida —Prosiguió ella, sin prestarle atención—, le digas que Draco quiere verla, en un sitio, a una hora, y eso es todo. Ninguna norma rota, ¿ves?

Ambos sonrieron, con expresiones que podrían haber parecido angelicales a cualquiera que no supiese que fueron los responsables de una bomba de pintura púrpura y olor rancio en el baño de chicas de Ravenclaw (el cómo entraron, o supieron que sus objetivos irían en ese momento, todavía era un misterio), de las plantas mágicas carnívoras y venenosas que atraparon a unos idiotas que se burlaron de Neville y otros Gryffindor, y los enviaron a la enfermería tres días, ni de la mayoría de las bajas y los constantes cambios de miembros en los equipos de Quidditch de las otras tres Casas. Sí, sin duda, no había que fiarse de las apariencias.

Por muy atractivo que fuese Draco, era terrible. Y no, no es que a él se le hiciese guapo, de todos modos. Claro que no.

—Si creen que voy a dejar que le jueguen una de sus bromitas a Parvati, sólo porque no estamos en buenos términos…

—Oh, no, no, no —Draco meneó la cabeza, con aparente diversión, como si la simple insinuación de que ellos le jugasen una broma a alguien, fuese ridícula—. Querida, no es ninguna broma, ella tendrá una cita esa noche, sólo que no conmigo.

—Si necesitas saber —Añadió Ginny, con el mismo tono apesadumbrado y, según Harry, también fingido—, hay un Ravenclaw muy tímido, que nos pidió organizar esto por él. Es todo.

—Promesa de honor —Recitaron ambos al unísono, llevándose la mano derecha al pecho, justo donde tendría que estar el corazón. Hermione soltó un suspiró pesado.

—¿Y desde cuándo, más o menos, juegan a ser Cupido ustedes dos?

—Hers, nosotros sólo hicimos un trato con esta pobre alma tímida y enamorada, y queremos que nos ayudes…

—…a unir sus corazones de una vez por todas —Completó Draco, con un solemne asentimiento.

—¿Qué trato? Dijeron "favor", no trato —Hermione alternó la mirada entre uno y el otro, con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, pero es que los favores son eso, ¿no? Tratos. Normalmente, tratos que se dan, a cambio de agradecimiento —Draco hizo un gesto vago, para restarle importancia—. Y nosotros no hicimos más que ponerle otro precio a su única oportunidad viable con Parvati.

La muchacha mantuvo el ceño fruncido y los ojos puestos en su libro por unos segundos, luego volvió a suspirar, se restregó la cara, e hizo un gesto vago para hacerles saber que lo haría.

—¡Perfecto! Los detalles del encuentro —Ginny le tendió, sobre la mesa, un trozo de pergamino doblado, segura como debía de haber estado respecto a que conseguirían su ayuda.

—Sólo prométanme que no van a dañar a la pobre…

—Nada de eso —Ambos negaron—, una cita real, Granger, probablemente la mejor de su vida.

Hermione desdobló el pergamino, le dio un vistazo, y debió encontrar que era un buen lugar y momento para una cita, porque asintió y se lo guardó en la túnica.

—Gracias, Hers —Ginny le dio una ligera palmadita en el dorso de la mano y se puso de pie, guiñándoles a ellos dos, que los miraban de reojo y seguían comiendo.

Draco hizo ademán de levantarse también, pero entonces, como si pudiese percibir la mirada fija de Harry en su perfil, se volteó hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron. Ninguno rehuyó.

—Lindo cabello, Potter —Elevó la mirada hacia este, por un instante, y volvió a sus ojos, con un chasquido de lengua que podría convertirse en un sonido poco decente y no apto para un espacio público, y un guiño, tras el que también se alejó.

Con el ceño todavía fruncido, los observó perderse entre la multitud, hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Ginny iba del brazo de Draco y charlaban. Conspiraban, de acuerdo a él.

—No deberías hacerlo —Le advirtió a su amiga, que meneó la cabeza.

—Parece real —Comentó, en voz baja, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, pues el grupo de chicas Gryffindor acababa de ocupar la mesa, a unos puestos de distancia—, está citada a los rosales, después de la cena y antes del toque de queda de mañana. Incluso le pide que lleve un abrigo y vaya sin sus amigas. Además, desde _eso,_ los dos se toman más en serio los asuntos de parejas, al menos.

 _Eso,_ también conocido en Gryffindor como "el día de la colada", fue cuando el idiota ex novio de Ginny la engañó, y al amanecer, se encontraron al chico pegado a la pared de la Sala Común, en una formación dura como una piedra de ropa sucia, hechizada para apretarlo cuando mintiera respecto a por qué terminó así. Les llevó dos días deshacer los encantamientos y bajarlo. Recordaba que Flitwick había dicho que la técnica era espléndida, aunque la utilización, fuese lamentable.

Tuvo que darle la razón a su amiga, como de costumbre. A partir de ese evento, a principio del año escolar, Ginny ya no cambiaba de novio semanal ni tenía citas y escándalos seguido, y Draco había adoptado por costumbre dirigir miradas de desprecio al que notase con intenciones de _ese_ tipo frente a su mejor amiga. Y cuando Malfoy quería, sí que daban escalofríos esas miradas.

Aun así, Harry bufó y se metió a la boca una cucharada enorme de tarta. Masticó sin cuidado, pendiente de la puerta del comedor, en caso de que Draco o Ginny, porque por lo general, verla a ella implicaba encontrarlo a él, volviesen. No ocurrió.

—Tal vez ese chico de Ravenclaw, el del trato ese de Parvati, sea el que Malfoy mencionaba hace unos días —Comentó Ron, de pasada, más interesado en devorar cuanto pudiese, que en lo que sea que ocurriese a su alrededor.

—¿Qué trato?

—Puede ser —Reconoció Hermione, con un asentimiento.

—¿Qué trato? ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablaba? —Insistió, buscando en su base de datos mental, alguno sobre lo que acababa de oír. Pero no lo tenía.

¿Qué? ¿Qué era?

—Oh, fue cuando estabas enfermo, el resfriado —Aclaró ella, y Harry emitió un débil "ah". Sí, ya lo recordaba, faltó a día y medio de clases, por orden de Pomfrey, que no se creía que estuvo jugando Quidditch bajo la lluvia, a comienzos del invierno en Escocia. Gryffindors, decía la enfermera, como si el término fuese la explicación para todo lo que lo llevaba a visitarla, que sí, estaba bastante cerca de serlo—. Draco llegó emocionado a la Sala Común, sabes cómo es, se puso a llamar la atención de todos. Dijo que alguien del colegio, de quien ahora era un buen amigo, le haría un tatuaje, ¿puedes creerlo? Un tatuaje mágico, a varita, el fin de semana pasado.

Harry parpadeó. ¿Qué?

Su base de datos mental no decía nada sobre tatuajes. Ni que a Draco le interesaran, ni mucho menos que considerase hacerse uno.

¿Y quién era ese "buen amigo", de todas formas? Draco no tenía más amigos que Ginny, cualquier Gryffindor lo sabía; la mitad de la Casa, no lo soportaba, y la otra mitad, se quería acostar con él, y ninguna era una base sólida para una amistad.

—¿De qué? ¿Ya se lo hizo? ¿Dónde? —Repasó los últimos días dentro de su cabeza. Compartían cuarto, al fin y al cabo, y aunque Draco era muy organizado con sus turnos para ocupar el baño y nunca se desvestía frente a ellos (en parte, por Ron, que decía que vomitaría de verlo medio desnudo, pero también por Seamus, que por el contrario, era capaz de tener -y se trataba de algo comprobado, en base a experiencia- una erección, si lo veía), tendría que haber notado un dibujo en alguna parte.

Y no era así.

—No sé, no le pregunté —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. La verdad es que se me olvidó, hasta que Ron lo ha mencionado.

—Es que todavía no me creo eso de "buen amigo", nadie lo aguanta —Resopló el otro, y a pesar de que Harry quería mostrarse de acuerdo con su mejor amigo y aprovechar la oportunidad que se le prestaba para quejarse sobre Draco, se mantuvo distraído el resto de la comida, imaginándose dónde y qué se había hecho el muchacho, sin tener idea de por qué le fastidiaba tanto haberse perdido tal detalle para el registro mental que llevaba de su presunto enemigo.

* * *

A Draco sí le gustaba Harry. Era simple; de su edad, atlético, amable con otros que no fuesen él, atractivo, y por momentos, hasta divertido. No era tonto, para no reconocer un buen partido cuando lo veía.

Y además, estaba ese tira y afloja que tenían, que lo volvía loco, porque en toda su vida, nadie lo hacía saltar y reaccionar del modo en que lo hizo ese mocoso en la tienda de túnicas años atrás, y en que todavía lo conseguía. Pero, por supuesto que lo que más disfrutaba, el fastidiarlo, era también lo que lo llevaba a esa situación.

—…es que no sé, Gin —Exhaló. Por lo general, un Malfoy no admitía no saber algo, y Draco nunca había sido una excepción a esa regla en particular, pero algunas veces, por un rato, estaban a solas, y podía hablar sin propiedad y sin tomar en cuenta cánones de qué hacer y qué no—, ¿no te diste cuenta de la mirada que me echaba? Lo halagué, por Merlín, su cabello es sexy, pero hace parecer que me mereciera un Avada por pensarlo.

—Creo que Harry piensa que te burlabas de él —Opinó, en tono suave, sacándole un bufido.

Estaban en el dormitorio de chicas de quinto, con la puerta cerrada, el dosel corrido y un muffliato bien puesto, por si acaso. Ginny estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, y la espalda apoyada contra el cabezal de la cama, y Draco se estiraba de lado a lado del colchón, con la cabeza en su regazo. Le gustaba que jugara con su cabello y lo peinara, a pesar de que no le salían bien los amarres en cintas y él tenía que recogérselo por su cuenta después.

Sabía que formaban una rara combinación, él mismo, bajo otra circunstancia, habría rechazado la idea de ser cercano a Ginevra Weasley. Es más, habría maldecido al idiota que lo insinuase, para que fuese llevado a una revisión de urgencia en el área de pacientes mentales de San Mungo.

Pero, para ese momento, no se imaginaba lo que sería una vida sin su mejor amiga.

Para empezar, Draco no se acercaba a los Weasley; eran unos traidores a la sangre, y había un cierto historial de ofensas contra los Malfoy, que lo hacían mantenerse al margen. En primer año, los gemelos intentaron jugarle una desagradable broma que casi lo derriba de la escoba, y él se los devolvió, atorándolos en los retretes de su dormitorio, del que nadie lo vio entrar ni salir. Desde entonces, podía decir que se llevaron bien hasta que se graduaron y les dejaron, a su hermanita y a él, algunos de sus 'juguetes', pero nunca tuvo el mismo tipo de tregua con Percy, el _odioso_ de Percy, que menos mal se graduó incluso antes, y mucho menos con Ronald.

En segundo año, en el expreso, fue que conoció a Ginny. Era una mocosa fea, no iba a negarlo, demasiado ruda para su propio bien, y además, pegada a Harry. No podía evitar la ocasión de molestarlos.

Lo que sucedió fue una maldición mocomurciélago que le dio de lleno, un hechizo zancadilla que le lanzó en respuesta, y la tumbó, subiéndole la falda en medio del corredor del tren, y un castigo cuando todavía le estaba gritando por lo que hizo. McGonagall le dio la charla sobre no fastidiar estudiantes menores (o a nadie, en general), no usar magia para atacar otros estudiantes, y no agredir mujeres tampoco, y cuando Draco le replicó que _esa_ no contaba como mujer, y en el mejor de los casos, sería una _niñata,_ Ginny estalló con una escupebabosas que, por pura suerte, no le dio.

Sin embargo, golpeó a McGonagall. Pensándolo bien, no tenía idea de cómo una niña tan pequeña, que acababa de conseguir su varita prácticamente, se sabía esos dos hechizos, aunque siempre lo atribuyó a efectos de tantos hermanos horribles. Lo que Draco recordaría de ese día sería la expresión de McGonagall, a quien no le habrían arrojado una maldición en años, y su tono entrecortado mientras los caracoles empezaban a salir y ella enrojecía de rabia, asignándoles semanas completas de detención.

Cuando salieron, se miraron por un momento, y estallaron en carcajadas. Draco no se había reído con tanta fuerza en su vida, y cuando se calmaron, estaban sentados en el suelo, doblados, con el estómago adolorido, y el rostro rojo, y en la Torre, nadie se podía creer qué le hicieron a la profesora.

En los primeros castigos, tareas absurdas sin magia y ser arrastrados por el conserje, con sus sermones interminables, intercambiaron otro par de maldiciones por discusiones que ya no sabía de qué se trataron, cuando no se quejaban de su desgracia, se arrojaban objetos al azar o hacían imitaciones estúpidas del hombre. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, era comienzo de diciembre, Ginny se sentó frente a él en la biblioteca para contarle una idiotez que hicieron sus hermanos, Draco le preguntaba si quería venganza, y se sonreían, cómplices.

Después resultó imposible apartarlos, y no porque no lo hubiesen intentado las suficientes veces. Ese era el resultado.

Draco, el único chico de Gryffindor que traspasaba la defensa de las escaleras, porque era cierto que no le interesaban las mujeres, ni por llana curiosidad, y sólo subía para hablar con Ginny en privado, compartía su mayor dilema con ella.

—¿Por qué pensaría que me burlaba? Le dije "lindo cabello", Gin, ¿tú no tomarías eso como un cumplido? Yo amo que hablen bien de mi cabello, para algo lo cuido, está bien que se me reconozca el esfuerzo de vez en cuando.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Viniendo de ti? Pensaría que es sarcasmo —Se encogió de hombros cuando él le dirigió una mirada desagradable—, mi cabello no te gusta, si no eres tú quien lo arregla…

—Es que tú no lo cuidas, no te preocupas lo suficiente y sólo lo dejas ahí, suelto y sin nada, como si fueses uno de tus hermanos.

—…y eso que somos amigos —Siguió, ignorándolo—. Harry, que tiene una peor imagen de ti, pensará que es lo mismo que cuando le dices que sus lentes son del siglo pasado.

—Pero es que sus lentes _son_ del siglo pasado —Puntualizó, de inmediato—, te lo juro, cariño, vi un retrato de un antepasado Black con la misma montura que Potter lleva, y no uno precisamente nuevo.

— _Drac_ —Lo cortó, antes de que diese inicio a la sarta de quejas acerca de Harry, que solían tener lugar después de cada intento fallido de acercamiento.

Era lógico. Se frustraba, comenzaba a hablar mal de su aspecto, luego ese comportamiento despreocupado y amable con todos, menos él. Después preguntaba por qué le costaba tanto serlo con él también, y terminaba por lloriquearle y decirse que no tenía sentido que le gustase alguien así. _Que no quería que le gustase más_.

¿No era suficiente? ¿No se supone que uno cambia, que esas cosas se dejaban atrás? Sólo tenía que mirar a Ginny, apenas quince años, y ya había salido con todos los Gryffindor de su edad y uno de los compañeros de su hermano mayor, sabía que ahora tenía los ojos puestos en un Slytherin, y no parecía cohibida, arrepentida, de ningún modo.

Y luego estaba él, que llegó al tercer año en Hogwarts, listo para ver a su mejor amiga y empezar con las clases optativas, que le entusiasmaban más que el resto, y recibió el primero de los golpes de esa mierda a la que después le pondría nombre de _estupidez humana_ (o enamoramiento, según Ginny), cuando encontró a Harry, varios centímetros más alto, con el cabello aún más largo y desordenado, y un _no sé qué_ en la forma de moverse y su risa, que lo convirtió en una masa de suspiros e incapaz de pensar.

Era ridículo. Ser consciente de que lo era, todavía peor.

Rodó hacia un lado, bajando la cabeza del regazo de la muchacha y acomodándola sobre su brazo, a manera de almohada. No le gustaba seguir esa línea de pensamiento; cuando intentaba racionalizar la situación con Harry, le dolía el pecho, tenía que boquear, y después le daban ganas de maldecirlo.

—Drac —La voz de Ginny se hizo incluso más suave cuando se inclinó por encima de él. Buscó una de sus manos, la sujetó y le dio un leve apretón; si hubiese tenido más energía, se hubiese apartado, pero había algo reconfortante en el gesto, que hizo que la dejase continuar—, ¿estás llorando?

—No —Murmuró, y no lo estaba.

En tres años, golpeado una y otra vez por esa _estupidez humana,_ no había llorado ni una sola vez por Harry. Se sintió como un imbécil, odió ese estado en que lo sumía, se lamentó, fue patético, pasó por una etapa de negación, repulsión, ira. Sin una sola lágrima.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo, Drac —Ginny apoyó la frente contra su brazo, ya que estaba tumbado y ella seguía sentada. Jugueteaba con sus dedos, como le era común cuando dejaba que le sostuviese la mano.

Él tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se giró, para volver a quedar boca arriba. La acción causó que la muchacha quedase medio tendida sobre su pecho y se rio, soltándole la mano y flexionando los brazos para mayor comodidad y mantenerse alzada.

—Mientras lo sigas dejando fuera de tu lista de conquistas, todo bien, eh —Le pinchó la mejilla, Ginny meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Por Merlín, Draco, no me pondré contra ti por un hombre. Nos peleamos por tareas, capas, Quidditch, nunca por un hombre —Bufó, aunque luego su expresión determinada vaciló un poco, cuando frunció el ceño—. Ni siquiera si es Harry, y es el más lindo del mundo —Se lamentó, dejando caer la cabeza por completo sobre su pecho. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Habrá alguno mejor por ahí.

—Pues vamos a necesitar dos de esos —Al volver a mirarlo, hizo un gesto que los abarcaba a ambos, los labios recitando en silencio "uno para ti, uno para mí", y haciéndolo reír.

—Podríamos salir con gemelos —Ofreció, con una media sonrisa.

—Seríamos cuñados, prácticamente familia —Ella sonrió más, asintiendo—. Es mejor que el que salgas con uno de mis hermanos.

Draco emitió un sonido de disgusto.

—Espero no me imagines con Ronald, o vomitaré aquí mismo.

—Yo pensaba, más bien, en Charlie —Alzó y bajó las cejas, insinuante, y él ladeó la cabeza y se removió en el colchón, sin quitársela de encima.

—Bueno, si me lo pones así…

—¡Draco! —Chilló, atinándole un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro.

—Pero si tú fuiste la de la idea.

—No andas muy dolido por lo de Harry —Bufó, inclinándose de nuevo sobre él—, y yo que pensé que tendría que darte _besitos_ hasta que se te pasase o algo por el estilo.

El sonido de desagrado se repitió.

—No seas asquerosa.

Ginny arqueó ambas cejas. Oh, no, ahí iba otra vez. Era una señal de peligro.

—¿Cómo que asquerosa? ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! —Draco intentó, en vano, escabullirse lejos de ella, pero la tenía semirecostada encima de su cuerpo y no podía— ¡ah, pero si fuese Harry…! ¡Intentarías sacarme el alma por la boca, _Draco Dementor Malfoy_ , te diría!

Y mientras Ginny fingía quejarse, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él, y lo torturaba llenándole el rostro de besos sonoros, entre manotazos y protestas, alguien lo buscaba en la Sala Común, pero él no tenía forma de saberlo.


	2. II

—…oh, sí, han ganado. Qué bonito —Decía la voz de Luna, desde el puesto de la narradora del partido—, sí, muy bonito. Sabía que ganarían —Y empezó a saludar con una sonrisa soñadora a los chicos del equipo de Gryffindor, que descendían con diferentes velocidades detrás de Harry, el que sostenía la snitch en alto, para dejarle en claro a los Ravenclaw que el partido era todo suyo, y posiblemente, lo sería también la Copa dentro de unos meses.

—¡Bien hecho, capitán! —Se volvió, a tiempo para ver a Draco disminuir la velocidad, aunque permaneció en la escoba.

Alrededor, los demás se arremolinaban. Ron le daba una palmada en la espalda, consciente de su distracción. Podía oír felicitaciones, pero era algo distante, vago. No despegó la mirada de él, hasta que lo notó jugar con el bate que tenía en una mano, recargado sobre un hombro en una pose presumida.

Uno de los Cazadores del equipo contrario tendría que ir a la enfermería en ese momento, y al Buscador, le tenían que brindar atención médica por un golpe especialmente brusco en la pierna. Era lo que pasaba cuando se jugaba contra Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley, los Golpeadores de Gryffindor desde hace años. Sabía que la responsabilidad caería en él, como Capitán que era, y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y volver a fijarse en sus compañeros, a los que felicitó, indicándoles que fuesen hacia los vestidores rápido, si no querían perderse la celebración en la Sala Común que Seamus y Dean, como de costumbre, estarían organizando mientras hablaban.

Hubo vítores, preguntas, alabanzas, apretones de mano. No habría dudado que los muchachos eran capaces de cargarlo, si los dejaba creer que le agradaría.

Y en medio de aquello, Harry dio un brinco, el grito ahogado en su garganta, cuando sintió una nalgada.

—Cuando alguien te felicita, tienes que contestar, Potter —Malfoy se burló, dando una vuelta alrededor de él desde la escoba. Los demás se apartaban, ya fuese porque distinguían la mirada de rabia de Harry, o porque se dieron cuenta de que aún llevaba el bate, y sí, era un peligro con esa cosa. Al parecer, no sólo dentro del juego.

—¿Qué mierda, Malfoy? —Masculló entre dientes. Él le guiñó.

—Supongo que hay quienes no aprenden por las buenas…

No fue lo bastante rápido en apartarse. Dio un paso lejos, Draco volvió a rodearlo en un vuelo veloz y fluido, y sintió otro golpe del bate. Esa vez, sí hubo un grito.

Cuando se giró para asestarle un puñetazo, Draco ya estaba a varios metros, hacia el vestidor, sin bajarse de la escoba. La reprimenda, el insulto, o ambos, se volvió a quedar atascado en su garganta, cuando sintió otro golpe idéntico.

Al girarse, con el ceño fruncido, se percató del borrón de color rojo que era Ginny al pasarle volando por un lado. Se rio de camino al vestidor unisex. Ella también tenía el bate todavía.

—Compañero —Ron hacía un esfuerzo admirable por contener la risa, a tal punto de tener el rostro por completo rojo, por la dificultad que le presentaba para respirar—, ¿debería….preocuparme?

Harry le dirigió una mirada desagradable, porque de abrir la boca, iba a desquitarse con él, y eso no sería justo. Su amigo lo hizo increíble como Guardián ese día. Decidió dejar que lo celebrase, con Hermione, con Lavander, o con quien fuese la admiradora de turno; no era asunto suyo.

Se abrió paso en medio de los Gryffindor contentos, ajenos a la rabia que le hacía bullir la sangre, y alcanzó el vestidor, justo cuando una risita de los dos culpables de su mal genio, lo empeoraban.

—…me gusta cómo se ve con esta luz —Comentaba Ginny.

—Bueno, debe ser por los colores —Le contestaba él, en un tono suave, que distaba del desdeñoso, burlón o fingido que solía escucharle. Harry se detuvo bajo el umbral de la entrada, sin saber por qué lo hacía en realidad—, se verán diferentes en cada ambiente, creo.

—No sé, me gusta, es muy _tú_ —Ambos se rieron—. He pensado en hacerme uno, pero no de ese tamaño.

—¿Quieres que hable con _ella_ para que te haga un diseño?

 _Ella._ El supuesto "buen amigo" era una mujer. Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Quién podía ser?

—Lo puedo hacer yo sola —Ginny bufó—. Pero acompáñame si decido hacerlo, Drac.

—Tú tranquila, no duele, y no te va a llevar mucho, si lo haces de tamaño _normal._

 _Normal._ ¿El suyo era grande? Harry no se explicaba cómo es que no lo había notado todavía.

Se sintió como si hubiese estado espiando (cosa que no era cierta), cuando escuchó un traqueteo, la puerta de un casillero que se cerraba, y luego los pasos aproximándose. Se quedó congelado, y ahí, bajo el umbral, todavía sudado, en el uniforme cubierto de grama y barro, por la casi-caída de la escoba, fue que ellos lo encontraron.

Intentó dar con su voz, idear una razón para estar parado ahí, sin hacer nada más que mirar en la dirección en que la estuvieron antes, como si no fuese el vestidor, como si él no tuviese el mismo derecho de estar ahí, porque, de pronto, se le había olvidado que así era.

Boqueaba cuando ambos se detuvieron frente a él. Ginny cargaba los bates de los dos en una mano, lo que era señal de una travesura que estaba próxima y tendría que haberla reprendido, y decirle que lo dejase donde le correspondía, guardado con el resto de la indumentaria, pero tampoco recordó que aquello fuese importante, algo que era capaz de hacer. Draco, en cambio, tenía el rostro humedecido todavía, estaba cambiado, y el cabello le caía, suelto, varios centímetros por debajo de los hombros, en una cascada de rubio platinado.

Y no, Harry, en definitiva, no encontraba que aquello fuese atractivo, ni interesante. Ni sabía por qué motivo se fijó en eso, a decir verdad.

—Sé que quieres admirar mi belleza cada segundo que te sea posible, pero estás atravesado, Potter —Ginny rio cuando Draco avanzó e hizo chocar la cadera contra la suya, apartándolo de golpe y enviándolo contra el marco de la puerta, a causa de la sorpresa, más que por la fuerza que aplicó, porque no hizo ninguna en realidad.

Los dos caminaron fuera del vestidor, en una plática de un volumen tan bajo, que le fue imposible distinguir más que el débil tono de reprimenda de la chica, fuese lo que fuese que hubiese pasado ahora.

Él se puso a unir los puntos, mientras entraba y se cambiaba sin prestar mucha atención a los movimientos, que eran mecánicos para ese entonces, igual que cada vez que terminaba un partido importante y se sentía molido.

Draco tenía un tatuaje, bien. Era un dato comprobado.

No estaba en las manos, y no creía que estuviese en los brazos, o lo habría notado cuando se ponía los guantes. Y no, no es que Harry lo viese cuando se cambia, era sólo que tenía que cuidar que no hiciese alguna estupidez o fastidiase al resto del equipo, como de costumbre.

Era grande, ¿no? Hablaban del tamaño, debía serlo si le llevó un considerable tiempo. ¿O algo pequeño y detallado? Pero, de ser así, no se diferenciaría bien, ¿cierto? ¿Y qué sentido tenía un tatuaje que no podía distinguirse a simple vista?

Descartó la idea. Era grande.

¿Cómo es que no había visto algo grande, pues?

Draco no era, en realidad, alguien que se le ocultase. Y él tenía que saber. _Debía_ saber, porque era su rival, se peleaban, y tenía que mantener su base de datos actualizada, o si no, no tendría sentido, ¿cómo más iba a responder a sus ataques, si no sabía qué le afectaba?

Y en ese juego absurdo que tenían, Harry no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Tenía una nueva resolución cuando se juntó con los demás Gryffindor, a excepción de sus Golpeadores, y caminaron entre vítores a la Sala Común, que ya contaba con bebidas, bocadillos, música y guirnaldas por doquier. Era increíble lo rápido que esos dos se organizaban, o tal vez fuese que siempre lo tenían preparado, y no era más que cuestión de sacarlo y utilizarlo, quién sabe.

Localizó a Draco en uno de los puestos junto a la chimenea, esos que tanto le gustaban, y que él le quitaba a propósito, porque lo sabía. Y de nuevo, destacaba la importancia de conocer al otro. Sí, era por ello el interés de Harry, ¿qué más podía ser?

El chico tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre el mueble, por debajo de él, y Ginny estaba metida en el espacio entre estas, sentada en el piso, porque le desenredaba el cabello con un peine, y mantenían una charla, de la que sólo podía escuchar el zumbido familiar del muffliato. Acostumbraban usarlo. Fuese lo que fuese de lo que tanto hablaban, no querían que alguien se enterase, ¿y cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar Harry a eso? ¿No sospechar? ¿Fingir que no se daba cuenta de nada?

Por Merlín, era Draco Malfoy. Por supuesto que sospechaba. Por supuesto que se traía algo entre manos. Por supuesto que algo pasaba. Él era lo peor.

Sólo que, a veces, cuando no actuaba como _él_ , cuando era un poco menos el odioso cretino, se quedaba sin fachada, y estaba ahí, como en ese momento, inclinándose sobre el hombro de su amiga, riéndose de las bromas compartidas-

Ahí, quizás, Harry pensaba que podía llegar a soportarlo.

Después hacía o decía una estupidez, como lo que acababa de ocurrir en el campo (¡sentía que el rostro se le enrojecía de sólo pensarlo!), y volvía a ser un insoportable al que quería maldecir, regresaba a ser el Draco Malfoy de gestos falsos, el que quemó el dosel de su cama, con él dentro en el quinto año (por accidente, claro, así lo justificaron frente a McGonagall, para que no los castigase más severamente, porque se batieron a duelo por una tontería, y Harry intentó utilizar la tela de escudo, con nefastos resultados).

El encanto se perdía rápido, por suerte. En esa ocasión, cuando Malfoy usó un encantamiento zancadilla en Ron, por alguno de sus comentarios sobre su hermanita y que tenía que dejar de buscar un novio tras otro, y ambos se enzarzaron en una discusión sin sentido, que podía terminar por llegar a las varitas y arruinar la celebración, si alguien no se metía en medio a detenerlos. Y Harry estaba ahí, así que se armó de paciencia y se dirigió hacia ellos.

De cierta forma, pensaba, era bueno que Draco volviese a ser el idiota que conocía y odiaba, porque cuando actuaba de otra forma, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

Era lo mejor para ambos, sí.

* * *

Draco acababa de sentarse en uno de los bancos disponibles, regados por las esquinas de la Sala Común, a beberse su cerveza de mantequilla, de esa manera en que sólo un adolescente que bailó con medio salón, estaba sudado, y era consciente de que su equipo se llevó una victoria bien merecida, podía hacerlo. Sí, de a tragos largos.

Apenas logró zafarse de Ginny, que era con la que más bailaba, cuando no jalaba a otra de las chicas, en especial las menores, o fastidiaba a uno de esos chicos que se le quedaban viendo como los crup frente a un hueso. No es que se quejara, aunque la verdad era que prefería _esa_ mirada en unos ojos muy diferentes, que en cambio, optaban por no verlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Iba a enloquecer, un día de esos. Apuró la bebida, le hizo pucheros a Dean para que le diese otra, aun cuando se suponía que había un límite por persona, y esa también se la bebió de a prisa.

Harry estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto de la sala. Él juraría que no se trataba de ninguna coincidencia. Hablaba, se reía, y bebía sin complicaciones. Y sin dirigirle ni una maldita ojeada.

Bien, la _estupidez humana_ estaba al acecho, de nuevo.

Desde que Weasley había salido por ahí, con Lavander, el más cercano al lugar que ocupaba Harry, era Seamus. Draco quería rodar los ojos sólo de fijarse en la escena.

Seamus tenía un flechazo por él desde hace unas semanas. No es que pudiese culparlo, se tenía que ser ciego para no prestarle atención a Potter. Lo que le fastidiaba, _y a sus no correspondidos sentimientos también,_ para qué negarlo, era la cara de imbécil que tenía que poner por estar sentado a su lado, con una sonrisa amplia y floja, y unos enormes ojos de cachorro, brillantes, atentos a cada mínimo gesto, señal, lo que fuese.

No había necesidad de lucir así. No tenía que ser tan obvio, tan transparente.

Recordaba que, cuando fue sorteado Gryffindor, lo primero que hizo fue escribir una carta a sus padres y dejarla con un elfo, para que llegase de inmediato. Lucius fue claro al respecto; podía ser tan Gryffindor como quisiera, hacer lo que le daba la gana, pero no aceptaría que fuese un idiota.

Y era lo que había cumplido esos seis años.

Sin embargo, en ese instante, con Harry riéndose de algo que Seamus le mencionaba, y el muy idiota, con esa expresión tan complacida, que uno creería que le iban a dar la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, se preguntaba si era lo correcto. Si no valdría la pena, por una vez, dejarse ver también, mostrarse. _Revelarlo_.

Si él viese a Potter _así,_ si le enseñase que, en el fondo, se sentía como si fuese la razón de la existencia de la magia, el que ponía las estrellas en el cielo cada noche, el que opacaba a todos con luz propia, ¿entonces cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué haría?

¿Lo odiaría?

¿Lo vería con buenos ojos, de saber cómo se siente por él?

 _No_ , se dice, _no_. Se mantendría alejado de ese hilo de pensamientos. Lo había hecho por años, ¿no? ¿Qué tan difícil sería retener esa creciente interminable, que eran los sentimientos en su pecho, buscando una salida para fluir con libertad, sólo por un poco más? Al final, cuando saliese de Hogwarts, cuando ya no tuviese que verlo a diario, ¿no se le quitaría? ¿No lo superaría, por las buenas o por las malas?

Pero, cuando creía que estaba por alcanzar una resolución, la _estupidez humana_ estaba ahí, para atenazarlo bajo el pinchazo traidor de los celos porque, maldita sea, ¿Potter _tenía_ que dejar que Seamus le tocase el brazo de _ese_ modo?

No era necesario y no era un contacto de amigos. Por Merlín, lo que daría él por tocar eso, y más, mucho más.

Claro, no es que el idiota se diese cuenta de que era un pedazo de gloria para Seamus, regalado sin merecerlo. No es que él se diese cuenta de nada, y punto.

Sí, Potter sabía que Draco era gay, no porque lo hubiese notado, no. Durante el cuarto año, cuando llevó a Ginny al baile de Yule, Ron intentó pelearse con él por 'salir' con su hermana, así que Draco, fastidiado, agarró del cuello a uno de los chicos altos y severos de Durmstrang y lo besó, frente a tres colegios de magia completos, hasta que les faltó el aire, y de seguir, habrían dado cabida a una escena inapropiada para el público más joven. Ahí quedó claro que sólo eran amigos, y siempre lo serían.

Todavía recordaba a Potter, entre la multitud, con una expresión que se contraía en un ceño fruncido y la boca abierta, y las ganas que tuvo de decirle "no, no sabes todo sobre mí, y si me dejases, te besaría así y mil veces mejor, porque es lo que más quiero en el mundo".

Pero, como bien sabía y su padre era tan amable de recordarle año tras año, era un Gryffindor y un Malfoy; lo primero no lo haría un idiota impulsivo, lo segundo le daba cierta dignidad que tenía pensado conservar.

Ni siquiera Potter le iba a quitar eso.

No, en especial Potter, no le iba a quitar eso, así doliese, así esa _estupidez humana_ con la que lidiaba al despertarse y pensar en él, y al dormirse y soñar con él, le exigiese lo que no podía ofrecerse a sí mismo, porque necesitaba de aprobación de la otra parte, y sólo obtenía más odio.

Se terminó la otra bebida cuando se le hizo insoportable seguir ahí, consumido por ganas de maldecir, de gritar, de ir hacia él y zarandearlo, rugir como el león que representaba su Casa, lo que fuese. Se puso de pie, comprobó que no estaba ebrio y mantenía el equilibrio, y caminó hacia Ginny.

No pudo importarle menos la mirada desagradable que le dio el chico de turno, quien sea que fuese el idiota, cuando le rodeó la cadera con un brazo, la apartó, y ocultó el rostro en su cuello. Ella entendía. Ella era la única que lo hacía.

No necesitaba decírselo para que lo supiese, bastaba con oírle la voz, con ver su postura. Así de bien lo conocía.

—Hagamos lo que planeamos, Gin.

_Necesito distraerme._

—Es un buen momento.

_Ahora, vamos a hacerlo ahora, que me duele tanto, y necesito algo que me evite enloquecer._

—Les gustará.

_Potter estará mirando. Quiero que Potter esté mirando._

Una caricia en la cabeza, discreta, le decía que Ginny captó el punto. Un momento más tarde, se perdían por las escaleras al dormitorio de chicas, para ir a buscar su equipo.

Tenían una forma de celebrar e iban a llevarlo a cabo.

Tomaron las escobas, los bates, los guantes de Quidditch, y los sacos. Intercambiaron miradas al alistarse y subirse, dieron un pisotón para elevarse. Sonreían.

Estaba bien, esto era bueno. Esto alegraría a los chicos de la Casa. Esto distraería a esa _estupidez humana_ y le sacaría a Potter de la cabeza.

¿Qué podía ser mejor?

Con un asentimiento, volaron hacia afuera, alcanzaron la Sala Común, y dieron vueltas en sentidos opuestos. Suscitaron murmullos enseguida, sabía que los Prefectos se preparaban para lo peor.

Ese día, no.

Ese día, eran buenos leones.

—¡Ahora!

Abrieron los sacos a la vez. Aunque pudiera parecer sencillo, tenían que mantenerse equilibrados con la pura presión ejercida por las piernas, sostener el bate en una mano, conservar el saco sobre la escoba, y sacar las cápsulas mágicas dentro. Y sincronizarse, además.

Ambos sacan las esferas hechizadas, las alzan para mostrarlas a todos, las arrojan, y las golpean con el bate cuando aún están en el aire. Son disparos perfectos, potentes, que dan contra las paredes. Las cápsulas se desvanecen sin rastros y estallan los colores, ilusiones, figuras que se tomaron el tiempo de hacer cuando estaban aburridos.

 _Mariposas._ Primero van las mariposas. Miles de ellas, de todos los colores y tamaños, que se despliegan desde ambas esferas, en un océano mágico que arrasa con la Sala Común.

Las chicas ríen cuando se dan cuenta de que no les hacen daño, algunos chicos se mofan. Se esfuman al intentar capturarlas, no se dejan rozar, pero les gusta acercarse a las personas de las que sienten también el aura magia. Fue intencional; Ginny dice que se parecen a él.

Sacan otra cápsula, la arrojan, golpean, estalla.

 _Leones._ Un montón de leones, manadas completas, machos peleándose, crías jugando a perseguirse, en tamaños miniatura, que se corretean alrededor de los divertidos Gryffindor.

Otra vez. _Luciérnagas mágicas._ Hay rojas y doradas, llenan el techo y paredes, se posan en las cabezas de los estudiantes. Ellos ríen, encantados.

¿Harry lo hacía, también?

¿Harry lo vería?

¿Harry pensaría, aunque fuese por una milésima de segundo, que no todo en él estaba mal? Que había pasado. Que podía ser y hacer más.

Podía hacer cosas buenas, a pesar de que él fuese especialista en lo que estaba mal. Podía transformarlas a su gusto.

Podía convertir todo, absolutamente todo lo que quisiera, para satisfacerlo, si Harry fuese capaz de darse cuenta y pedirlo.

Él sabe que no está siendo listo.

Él sabe que no está pensando con claridad.

No es la bebida, no es el cansancio. O tal vez sí. El cansancio de _eso,_ de los sentimientos, del mundo.

_De Harry Potter._

Hay una lluvia de escarcha que los cubre a todos, y Draco sabe que tiene los ojos cristalizados y escocen, y la presión del pecho es asfixiante.

Ha llegado el momento que temía. Ha cruzado el límite.

Ha tocado el fondo, en el abismo de esos sentimientos que nunca verán la luz del día, porque no serían bien recibidos.

Hay un último estallido, que crea ilusiones de escobas con jugadores de Quidditch y una réplica de un partido de prácticas, y todos aplauden y lo disfrutan, y están atentos a las imágenes doradas y rojas. Ginny lo llama, pero él desciende casi en picada y se desvía hacia los dormitorios, porque es el final.

Porque el amor no correspondido está colapsando dentro de él, y duele. Ni siquiera Draco puede ignorarlo.

Cuando está por perderse en los cuartos, echa una mirada por encima del hombro. Quiere asegurarle a Ginny que está bien, que sólo necesita un momento para reponerse; quiere ver las expresiones satisfechas que, por una vez, su esfuerzo ha causado; quiere tanto.

En cambio, su traicionera mente localiza a Harry.

A Harry, que tiene sus ojos muy, muy verdes, puestos en él por fin. Ahí, en ese momento. En ese estado.

Y cuando Draco gira el rostro y se pierde en el cuarto, de pronto, descubre lo que es la peor noticia que podrían darle.

No le basta.

Ahora, con que él lo mire, _no le basta._


	3. III

Harry lo conoce demasiado bien.

Harry sabe por qué las mariposas van primero; es su sello. Las mariposas tienen escamas, igual que los dragones, y el nombre de Malfoy es ese. Cuando hacen una travesura, siempre queda una mariposa dibujada con magia en alguna parte, a la vista sólo de los Gryffindor y aquellos de confianza en otras Casas. Apareció el día de la colada, en el baño de Ravenclaw, incluso en los chicos bully que burlaron.

Los leones van después por la Casa, porque Ginny es una leona furiosa, cazadora, protectora, y Draco la deja cargar con las partes que no puede -que no quiere- llevar él.

Las luciérnagas mágicas son un invento de ambos, hechizos que comenzaron como bromas bajo instrucciones de los gemelos Weasley, y terminaron convirtiéndose en algo suyo, en lo que hacían cuando creían que nadie les prestaba atención en la Sala Común. Lo que los relajaba, lo que le devolvía el brillo a los ojos grises de Draco.

La escarcha es para divertirlos; por una vez, es consciente de ello.

_Draco no hace nada malo en ese momento._

Las imágenes del juego ficticio, pertenecen a una práctica, y cuando se identifica a sí mismo, se pregunta qué tanto trabajo les tomó copiarlo, ejecutarlo, _crearlo_.

Es una hermosa creación, así que no se explica por qué Malfoy huye en medio de la distracción, y al fijarse en él, ¿no son esas lágrimas estancadas?

Oh, Malfoy llora.

Malfoy -Draco- llora. Puede llorar.

Harry se siente idiota por tomarlo como una novedad, por no considerar que, igual que todos, es capaz de tener sentimientos.

De repente, la base de datos de Draco Malfoy, en su cabeza, se desintegra. _Nada._ No sabe nada.

O mejor dicho, sabe sólo lo que ha querido saber, lo que ha buscado durante esos seis años.

Harry no entiende por qué el pecho se le aprieta y comienza a moverse hacia los dormitorios. Se abre camino, evade felicitaciones y amigos, ignora el llamado de Ginny a sus espaldas. Todos quedan atrás.

Él tiene la mente concentrada en otro asunto.

Encuentra el cuarto a oscuras, la caldera está encendida, pero no genera suficiente luz para identificar gran cosa. La cama de Draco va entre la de Seamus y la puerta del baño, cerca a la de Neville. Tiene el dosel cerrado.

En el camino, se tropieza con una escoba y un bate que han sido arrojados al piso. Trastabillea, hay un ruido sordo, y Harry sabe que él lo ha notado cuando escucha un arrastre sobre el colchón y un quejido.

—…lárgate, Gin —Escupe Draco, resguardado por la tela del dosel. Suena ronco, no lloroso; Harry no sabe si sentirse aliviado o no—, en serio, ahora no.

Despacio, se detiene junto al dosel, sujeta las cortinas, y las corre. Puede divisarlo dentro. Tiene que parpadear para enfocarlo bien.

Draco está tendido boca abajo, recargado en los codos para mantenerse alzado. Sostiene una de esas esferas que vio en una mano, el resplandor débil que emite deja su figura a contraluz.

Lo encuentra, ahí está. Puede verlo, es una mancha de naranjas, dorados y rosas en la parte baja de la espalda, donde la camisa se le ha subido un poco al recostarse. No identifica lo que es.

—¿Qué mi…?

En un parpadeo, él ha rodado sobre el estómago para quedar de espaldas, aprieta la esfera mágica sobrante. Puede jurar que su expresión se contrae. Tiene la varita afuera, antes de que haya procesado lo ocurrido.

Lo apunta, hay un destello de un hechizo en el extremo.

Sabe lo que ocurrirá, también. Así ha comenzado cientos de veces. Draco se irrita cuando Harry se inmiscuye demasiado, Harry se enoja cuando se mete con él, hay varitas e insultos de por medio. Terminan arrastrados afuera por McGonagall cuando se entera.

No puede explicar cuánto le agrada ver esa reacción familiar. Después del desastre con Cho Chang el año anterior, Harry siente _algo_ maravilloso cuando se da cuenta de que él no se deshace en lágrimas, no lloriquea, no hace pucheros. Las lágrimas siguen estancadas, ni una se ha deslizado, y hacen brillar los ojos grises, determinados, bajo la luz del encantamiento.

No es una chica llorona. Es un chico que está dispuesto a maldecirlo, porque se le ha acercado en mal momento, y Harry no se explica por qué le resulta tan fascinante.

Por qué siempre lo ha hecho, cuando Draco reacciona así, que es la verdadera razón de que se hayan peleado por años.

Y en esa ocasión, por primera vez, Harry levanta los brazos y mantiene las manos a la vista. La varita resguardada en el bolsillo.

—¿Estás llorando, Malfoy? —Vacila. Es una pregunta tonta. La forma en que rueda los ojos le advierte que él también lo siente así.

—No seas estúpido —Espeta, brusco, mordaz. Le creería, si los ojos no lo traicionasen todavía; aun no derrama ni una—, ¿por qué lloraría?

Harry se encoge de hombros, tan conciliador como es capaz con Malfoy.

—Las personas lloran porque se lastiman, se frustran, se…sienten tristes.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú, Potter? —Mueve la muñeca, podría jurar que una maldición punzante va a darle directo, pero luego parece pensárselo.

Draco pone la varita en el colchón, a un lado de su cabeza, con un bufido. Después vuelve a rodar y le da la espalda, continua con la cara girada hacia la esfera, justo como lo encontró al abrir el dosel.

La camisa se ha subido un poco más, la figura colorida está ahí. No puede apartar la mirada.

—Vete, Potter.

—¿Entonces es verdad que tienes un tatuaje?

Percibe el cambio en su respiración, la manera en que se contiene. ¿Por qué se contiene?

—¿Qué? ¿Hay una norma en Hogwarts que lo prohíbe?

—¿Qué? —Harry frunce el ceño, aturdido por la pregunta. Que él sepa, no, y así le contesta—. Pues…no…

—¿Entonces? ¿Un código Gryffindor que diga que voy a empezar a atacar a todos, como un loco, si llevo uno? —Draco se levanta, poniéndose sobre las rodillas, sin girarse. Todavía tiene la esfera mágica en la mano.

—No, eso no es…

Se desliza fuera del colchón y se gira. Ha dejado la varita atrás, pero tiene la expresión que le ha visto por años, cuando se prepara para atacarlo.

Tal vez lo haga, sin magia.

Tal vez Draco Malfoy pueda atacar, de otras maneras. Peores, mucho peores.

La desesperación que irradia, todo él, hace que _algo_ en el pecho de Harry se apriete. No le gusta la imagen. No quiere que esté así, porque no es el Draco imbécil, el cretino que conoce y es terreno seguro; este es el otro, el que comparte con Ginny, el que ha creado hermosas ilusiones para celebrar con ellos, el que fue a detención por colgar al ex de su mejor amiga, y el que puede llorar.

Y Harry no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—¿Es que te tienes que meter, obligatoriamente, en cualquier jodida cosa que pase por aquí? ¿Es que te crees un dios, una figura divina que tiene que dictar sobre lo que hacemos? —Sisea, entre dientes. A Harry se le pasa por la cabeza que habría sido un buen Slytherin; no es la primera vez que lo piensa, pero entonces, no habrían estado obligados a convivir como lo estuvieron, habría una considerable brecha entre ambos, y esa idea, de pronto, tampoco le gustaba—. ¿Por qué mierda te tengo que dar explicaciones, Potter? ¿Porque eres tú, y ya? ¿Porque te da la gana, porque me tengo que replegar a lo que tú quieras? Jódete, Potter. No te tengo que decir nada, no tienes que ver con _nada_ que me pase, y cuando antes lo entiendas y te desaparezcas de mi vida, mejor. Deja de joder, deja de fastidiar. _Déjame en paz._

Draco tiene que tomar una profunda bocanada cuando ha terminado de hablar, se ha quedado sin aliento, ¿tiembla o son imaginaciones suyas?

Habría jurado que, de nuevo, quería llorar. El chico aprieta la esfera mágica contra su pecho, parece que está a punto de decir algo, se arrepiente a último momento y fija la mirada en un punto por detrás de él.

Harry ha olvidado cerrar la puerta cuando entró. Cuando se gira, espera ver a los Gryffindor apiñados en el pasillo, listos para separar una pelea, y sorprendidos por el tipo de absurda discusión llevada a cabo ahí dentro; no es lo que ocurre.

Ginny está parada bajo el umbral, con la mandíbula y los puños apretados, y Harry sabe que esa es la forma en que luce cuando quiere lanzar una maldición también. No puede explicarse por qué. No sabe por qué lo ve. No entiende por qué siente que ella, de algún modo, tiene razón en ese extraño juego de silencio.

Entra con pasos firmes y silenciosos.

—Tú, ¡idiota…! —Lo siguiente que Harry sabe es que hay un ruido sordo, el rostro se le gira por un impacto repentino. Medio segundo más tarde, empieza a sentir que la mejilla se le hincha y un dolor pulsante— ¡lo lastimaste, eres un…!

—No hizo nada, Gin.

La chica se detiene en seco cuando lo oye. Ambos giran la cabeza hacia Draco, que todavía con la esfera entre las manos, tiene la mirada en el piso. Es la primera vez que lo encuentra así, sin el gesto altivo y la barbilla levantada. Decide que a ese _algo_ que siente, tampoco le gusta.

—En serio, no hizo _nada._

—Igual es un idiota —Espeta Ginny, pero de pronto, se ve más cansada que enojada—, los dos lo son. ¡Par de tontos! Sí, eres un idiota, Draco Malfoy.

—…lo sé —Susurra él, con un hilo de voz.

Ginny se acerca al chico y lo rodea en un apretado abrazo. Le está susurrando lo idiota que es, Draco le contesta con una retahíla de "lo sé, lo sé".

Harry no se ha dado cuenta de que sigue ahí, mirándolos, hasta que Ginny le dedica una mirada severa de advertencia por encima del hombro. Él vuelve a alzar las manos en señal de paz y se retira, despacio, caminando de reversa hacia la salida. Draco hace como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, el muffliato es perceptible un momento después.

Cuando Harry baja las escaleras, la Sala Común está sumida en un silencio extraño, inesperado en medio de la celebración, y no puede evitar encogerse cuando se encuentra las miradas que sabía que llegarían. La fiesta debió detenerse por la huida, las ausencias y el ruido. Habrían esperado una pelea, supuso, y lo comprobó cuando Hermione fue la primera en adelantarse.

—Harry, ¿qué…?

—No peleamos —Aclaró enseguida, lo bastante alto para ser escuchado por todos los que están en la Sala Común.

—Pero tienes sangre…—Sorprendido, se lleva las manos a la cara y tantea, hasta que siente el líquido cerca de su boca y una punzada al rozarlo. Debió morderse a sí mismo cuando lo golpeó, vaya—. ¿Harry? Como Prefecta, si pasa algo, yo debería…

—No pasó nada, Mione.

Su amiga lo observa un momento más, como si esperase que añadiese otro comentario, y es cuando ve que no lo hace, que les dice a los demás que vuelvan a sus propios asuntos.

Harry intenta hacer lo mismo. Termina de bajar, se sienta junto a Seamus y Dean, los escucha bromear.

Todavía hay restos de la escarcha falsa y escobas doradas, miniatura, que vuelan por la Sala Común.

Y él descubre que no puede disfrutarlo más.

* * *

Draco vuelve a tirarse en la cama, sin cuidado, de lado, mientras la oye cerrar la puerta y encantarla. El hechizo, y la fiesta abajo, tendrían que darles unos minutos de privacidad.

Estaba bien, era lo que necesitaba. Pondría esa _estupidez humana_ en orden y saldría de ahí, con la cabeza bien alto, como siempre.

Era un simple momento de debilidad. A cualquiera le pasaba, ¿cierto?

—¿Draco? ¿Lo…? —Como toda respuesta, se adelanta a sus palabras, mostrándole la esfera que aún sostiene. _No, no lo hizo_. No se atrevió—. Por un momento, pensé…yo creí…

—Lo sé.

—Merlín, le di un golpe incluso.

Draco se rio por lo bajo. Era un sonido ahogado y quebradizo.

—Fue genial.

—¡No lo fue! —Replica Ginny, posicionándose a un lado de la cama, desde donde puede verla—. Pensé que lo hiciste, que te había lastimado, yo- ¡me preocupé mucho, idiota! Saliste corriendo, ¿tú…tú…?

—No —Contestó, sin dejarla terminar—, no me puse a llorar, la escarcha me molestó por la dirección en que volé, es todo.

Mentía. Ginny sabía que mentía, y él era consciente de que ella lo sabía. Ninguno hizo un comentario al respecto.

Después de un momento de tenso silencio, Ginny se hizo un espacio en la orilla de la cama, se sentó, y le ofreció la mano. Todavía sin decir palabra alguna, Draco se arrastró sobre el colchón, recostó la cabeza en su regazo, y se puso a jugar con sus dedos. Ella le acarició el cabello con la mano que tenía libre, durante un largo rato.

Se sentía mejor. Aún le dolía el pecho, sabía que tendría que ser más precavido a partir de ese punto, pero estaba mejor.

—¿Quieres hablar del tema? —Musitó Ginny, cuando debió parecerle adecuado. Él emitió un vago sonido negativo, y ella hizo una breve pausa—. Hay algo que sí me gustaría decirte sobre eso, Drac.

Se resignó a que tendría que oírla. Utilizaba _ese_ tono suave, que prometía una mala noticia e intentos de delicadeza. Él esperó a que continuase.

—Cuando huiste, Harry fue detrás de ti incluso más rápido que yo.

No podía ser justo que su corazón se saltase un latido por la simple mención de un hecho, relacionado a ese idiota. ¿Es que no tenía dignidad ya? ¿Es que esa _estupidez humana_ era _así_ de intensa?

Tal vez necesitaría ir a San Mungo por vacaciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Gin? —Preguntó, porque debía hacerlo, porque no dejaría de cavilar si no oía una respuesta.

Pero, en el fondo, sabía que lo que ella dijese, sería una sentencia de condena más que una salvación. Y Ginny debía saberlo también, porque le llevó un momento responderle.

—Eres un chico listo, Drac, tú entiendes.

Claro que lo hacía.

_Deseó que no._

Draco cerró los ojos, apretó la esfera, y a la vez, la mano de su mejor amiga, y se permitió un poco más de esa tranquilidad que le era ajena, robada, del arrullo de las caricias en la cabeza y la voz tersa de la chica.

Cuando Ginny lo dejó esa noche, cerró el dosel y puso un encantamiento para que no pudiesen abrirlo desde afuera, por si acaso. No se sorprendió de descubrir que no era necesario.

Sus compañeros entraron a destiempos, ruidosos, alborotados. Ron sonaba extasiado y medio perdido, en la nube en que quedaba cuando Lavander prácticamente le comía la boca por tanto tiempo, que él consideraba que no podía ser saludable. Neville tropieza y hay un ruido sordo cuando se cae y unas risas que no identifica, mientras se queja, y un poco después, entran Seamus y Dean entre trastabilleos y risas tontas; cuando escucha un susurro sugestivo, un sonido húmedo, y un dosel que se cierra, Draco se contenta de saber que, al menos, no tendrá que preocuparse porque Seamus ande muy pegado a Harry a partir de ahora.

 _No es que sea asunto suyo, por supuesto._ Ni ese día, ni mucho menos al siguiente.

Ha tomado una decisión. _Esa es la última noche._

No más Harry, no más peleas, no más intentos. No más, así de sencillo. Se ha cansado. Se ha rendido.

Lloró. Mientras Ginny lo tenía en el regazo, las lágrimas fluyeron en un llanto silencioso, que dolía más que si se hubiese desgarrado la garganta con alaridos.

Lloró por todo lo que no lo hizo esos tres años de acumular sentimientos sin sentido.

Y era suficiente. Porque Draco, como bien decía su padre, podía ser todo lo Gryffindor que quisiera, no un estúpido, e incluso él conocía la frágil línea, el punto de quiebre, el momento preciso en que aquello supera un límite imaginario y le otorga más dolor que felicidad.

Es el punto sin retorno que ha cruzado esa noche. Ha dolido, lo ha asumido, y lo ha sacado en llanto. Ahora resta curarse solo, sin ruido, y dejarlo ir.

Tiene que irse. En algún momento, tiene que hacerlo, ¿por qué no ahí? ¿Por qué no _ahora_?

Draco está decidido a ahogar sus emociones esa noche, de la forma más rotunda que existe, la única que puede romperle el corazón y arruinarlo, para poner fin a aquella relación de amor-odio, y empezar a construirse con sus piezas destrozadas, _sin_ Harry.

Sólo hay algo que hacer, entonces.

Cuando Draco sale de la cama y se asoma por un lado del dosel, descubre, como ya esperaba, que la cama de Harry está vacía. Al salir del cuarto, lo único que lleva es la pijama, zapatos mal puestos, y la esfera mágica. _Su_ esfera mágica.

Él tendría que saber que era una mala idea hacerla, que la magia es peligrosa cuando pones sentimientos en ella. En ese entonces, el resultado le pareció hermoso, aunque la persona a la que estaba destinada jamás conocería lo que hizo en su nombre.

Al menos, eso creyó.

No sabía cómo, en el fondo, estuvo seguro de que encontraría a Harry sin problemas. Se trataba de una certeza en el pecho, una convicción palpable, el reconocimiento imposible hacia la persona que amó por tres años y que no, no amaría más.

No era _estupidez humana;_ llamarle de ese modo, no fue más que su intento fallido de retenerlo, de encauzar ese río creciente por donde quería llevarlo. Era amor. Uno no correspondido, que lo tenía jodido, y se negaba a sostenerlo por más tiempo.

Harry lo causaba. Ahora, que Harry lidiase con el.

Estaba en los sillones en torno a la chimenea, los que tanto le gustaban, y los que sí, Draco podía admitir que le quitaba a propósito. Para fastidiarlo. Para, quizás, que si tanto quería el puesto, por una vez, se sentase junto a él en calma.

Aquello nunca ocurría, por supuesto. Con la mente fría y la sangre ardiente, extraña combinación para ese momento, Draco entendía lo estúpido que fue recurrir a las jugarretas para llamar su atención.

La Sala Común estaba vacía, a excepción de ellos dos. Claro que lo escuchó aproximarse, miró por encima del hombro. Creyó notar que sus ojos se abrían de sobremanera detrás de los lentes.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Es que no piensas volver al cuarto jamás? —Lo interrumpió, porque necesitaba llevar la batuta, controlar la interacción, dirigirla al punto que quería llegar, o todo se arruinaría; las emociones se convertían en una corriente turbulenta que no le daba tregua—. Porque, si es que ahora te cambiaste a la sala y no piensas volver, quiero transfigurar tu cama y tener un king size para mí.

Harry lo observa boquiabierto, luego frunce el ceño, despacio. Cuando se ríe por lo bajo, Draco siente que el piso se tambalea.

 _Lo ha hecho reír._ Sin una broma tonta, sin humillarse, sin malicia.

_Acaba de hacerlo reír._

Hay tantas emociones que fluyen desde él, que se siente mareado.

—Parece que estás bien —La observación lo devuelve a la realidad. Lo hace recordar.

Está bien, se dice, experimentar aquello por una noche, porque será la última vez. Entonces decide que no lo tomará como una muestra de debilidad de su parte hacia Harry; sólo es el privilegio final del ahorcado cuando encara la soga.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy.

Harry asiente, un amago de sonrisa se abre paso en su rostro. Draco no cree que hayan estado solos, en un mismo cuarto, durante tanto tiempo sin pelearse después de unas palabras.

Siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho, ¿se puede ser más ridículo?

Carraspea cuando ha pasado un momento, Harry todavía lo ve desde el sofá, y él sabe que si no habla, las palabras van a borrarse de su mente y quedará reducido a un saco se emociones con las que no sabrá lidiar.

Aprieta la esfera mágica entre los dedos, alza el brazo, y se la enseña. Se percata de que Harry se fija en el objeto, luego vuelve la atención a su rostro.

—La hicimos con el resto, _yo_ la hice —Le contó, en voz baja—. Gin y yo hacíamos pruebas, inventos, sólo teníamos curiosidad. Esta me gusta mucho. Quise dejarla como mi secreto, pero ella me convenció de venderla a Sortilegios Weasley, para mercancía de San Valentín; dice que ayudará a los que son como yo.

Harry no comprende el punto. Sólo tiene que ver su rostro para saberlo; hace la misma expresión que durante las clases de Pociones y Transformaciones, y Draco, para su pesar, sólo puede pensar en lo lindo que es que luzca tan desorientado.

—Las emociones de quien la sostiene se combinan a la magia residual —Sigue, la voz le falla. Él se apresura a añadir, antes de que lo interrumpa:—, así, debe darle una señal a la persona de la que se han enamorado, más brillante y colorida si los sentimientos son fuertes y llevan tiempo ahí. Será buena para las declaraciones.

No deja que hable cuando lo ve separar los labios, de nuevo. Con un movimiento practicado, arroja la esfera contra el suelo entre ambos. El cristal mágico se desvanece sin impactar.

Es el mayor estallido de luz y color que ha visto en su vida. Oleadas de rojo, rosa, naranja, amarillo y azul claro, líneas blancas que se enroscan en el aire.

Rodean a Harry. Sin titubeos, sin demoras. No se puede ser más obvio.

El chico tiene los ojos muy abiertos y hace ademán de tocar una de las ráfagas de color, pero se arrepiente a último momento, por alguna razón. Cuando gira el rostro hacia Draco, lo hace despacio.

Hay una chispa de entendimiento que lo tortura más que la ignorancia. Luego lo único que muestra es incredulidad.

Le habría gustado burlarse de la cara que ponía, del cómo se tropieza en la prisa por ponerse de pie, y queda atrapado en ola tras ola de color y luz. No tiene ganas. Se siente vacío, ahora que ha dejado que el río de emociones se desboque y llegue a su destino.

Lo ha hecho. Lo ha dejado fluir. No espera una respuesta, y por supuesto que no la obtiene, porque Harry no hace más que boquear y volver a mirar alrededor, como si esperase que el efecto se esfumase de pronto, convertido en una broma pesada. Ojalá fuese así.

Draco cabecea en su dirección, se recoge el cabello, y de pronto, decide que dar una vuelta después del toque de queda, a oscuras y solo, le irá bien. Sale de la Sala Común sin mirar atrás.

Aún duele, un poco, pero también se siente como si se diese un respiro.


	4. VI

Harry no puede creer que nadie le haya dicho.

—…bueno, es que si lo piensas bien…—Hermione mira alrededor, en busca de apoyo. La situación captura su atención a tal punto de que parece que se le ha olvidado que se negaba a hablar con Ron hasta entonces; él lo quiere tomar como una buena señal, porque significa que hay posibilidades de que arreglen sus diferencias, pero es difícil pensar en algo más de lo que acaba de oír.

—Sí, de hecho, tiene mucho sentido —Ron la secunda, a la vez que arruga la nariz—. Es asqueroso, pero con sentido.

El carraspeo de Ginny le advierte al chico que va a maldecirlo si vuelve a hacer un comentario negativo sobre los sentimientos de su mejor amigo.

Están en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en los sillones alrededor de la chimenea; Harry sólo retuvo las preguntas y la noticia durante una noche, y en cuanto logró poner a sus amigos en un mismo sitio, se los contó. Los tres se metieron en el camino de Ginny después, cuando esta regresaba desde alguna parte del castillo, probablemente en una cita de sábado por la mañana.

Hermione está a un lado de él, con su expresión conocedora y maternal, casi como si tuviese que reconocer para sí misma que se trataba de una obviedad. Ron, desparramado en un sillón individual, parece perdido, y al mismo tiempo, Harry tiene la sensación de que está más tranquilo que él.

Ginny empujó las cosas que tenían en la mesa frente a ellos y se sentó, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, cuando empezaron a interrogarla, los tres a la vez. No pudo dar una respuesta más concisa.

— _Sí, le gustas a Drac, es verdad. No, no es ninguna broma. Le gustas desde tercer año, hasta anoche; hoy me dijo que ya no le vas a gustar más, y que quería que te lo dejara en claro, si es que preguntabas al respecto._

Ginny lo sabía. Hermione, Ron, incluso Neville, que se pasó por ahí unos minutos atrás y al que Harry le preguntó si se creería que él le gustaba a Draco, en una situación hipotética. Neville había contestado con un aturdido "¿que no es obvio que siempre le has gustado?" que hizo reír a Ginny, y al trío los dejó más pensativos.

Así que le gustaba. _En serio le gustaba._

El Draco Malfoy cretino con que se peleaba, a diario, desde el primer año, no sólo tenía sentimientos, sino que podía gustar de alguien. Enamorarse. Tener ese tipo de amor que dura años, se conserva, florece.

Harry pensó que aquel detalle decía mucho de su persona, del Draco verdadero, el que no se molestó en buscar durante años.

¿Por qué le gustaba? ¿Qué tenía, que lo hacía especial a los ojos de Malfoy?

Bueno, tal vez de físico no estaba mal, sí. Era Buscador, el Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, y jugador estrella desde primer año. El mejor estudiante de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

¿Se suponía que eran razones para enamorarse de alguien, para suspirar por una persona, por _tres años?_

Por alguna razón, no podía hacerse a la idea de Draco Malfoy suspirando por él, o por cualquiera, en general. Lo cierto es que, ahora que comprendía que no estaba exento de enamorarse y que además era de él de quien gustaba, estaba convencido de que lo de la noche anterior fue, probablemente, lo más valiente que Draco había hecho, y la única muestra real, obvia, tangible, de sus sentimientos, en todo ese tiempo.

 _Y la única que iba a dar,_ si lo que decía Ginny era verdad.

Pero una persona no se 'desenamora' en una noche, nada más declararse, ni siquiera él, ¿cierto?

_¿Cierto?_

¿Y por qué le importaba a Harry, en primer lugar?

—¿Y bien? —Hermione hizo chocar sus rodillas, de forma débil, para devolverlo a la realidad. Él parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que los tres lo observaban, con distintos grados de interés— ¿qué vas a hacer?

Volvió a parpadear y boqueó, alternando la mirada entre ellos, uno a uno.

—¿Que voy a hacer de qué?

—Con Draco, Harry —Su amiga rodó los ojos. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con Draco de…? —Los instó a continuar con un gesto. Ginny bufó.

—Te está preguntando qué le vas a responder y cómo —Aclaró ella, causando que la mente de Harry se vaciase, y soltase un débil "ah".

—¿Tengo que responder? —Incluso Ron rodó los ojos, ¡bien, tal vez no tenía experiencia con esas cosas! Ginny se dio por vencida con él en tercero (ahora se hacía una idea de por qué), nunca le fue bien con Cho en quinto, ¡no sabía ir más allá del simple hecho de 'gustar' de alguien!—. ¿Qué quieren que haga entonces? ¿Voy a buscarlo, le agarro los hombros, y le digo "Malfoy, nos hemos odiado por seis años, anoche te me declaraste, cuando yo no tenía idea de que te sentías así, o de que tenías sentimientos, como una persona normal, y punto —Se interrumpió por un quejido cuando Ginny lo pateó en la espinilla, tomó una bocanada de aire, y prosiguió, gesticulando al no saber cómo mantenerse quieto—, pero por qué no vamos a una cita mañana en la tarde"? ¿Eso les parece bien?

—Sí —Ginny asintió.

—No, iugh —Ron frunció el ceño.

—No sé —Hermione suspiró.

Él volvió a observar uno por uno, boquiabierto, y terminó por encogerse de hombros.

—Está bien, yo no soy un experto en esto, pero normalmente, hasta donde sé, uno no sale con alguien a quien odia…

—Técnicamente —Lo cortó su amiga; en circunstancias normales, él odiaba cuando empezaba a señalarle lo que no veía. En esa ocasión, lo hizo todavía más—, Malfoy te odió tres años y te amó dos, y ahora el odio es algo como…unilateral, y tú eres el único que lo siente, Harry.

—A menos que no lo odies —Ofreció Ginny.

¿Odiaba a Draco Malfoy?

Pero por supuesto que lo odiaba.

¿Entonces por qué la duda, la pregunta? Un año atrás, no habría dudado en asegurar que no lo soportaba. Un mes atrás, quizás.

¿Qué era diferente?

¿Era que le gustase, aquello lo ponía tras un cristal nuevo en que podía enfocarlo? Porque Harry bien sabía que, una relación que comience mal, termina mal. Ahí tenía a Chang de experiencia. No valían la pena unos sentimientos basados en comprensión, empatía o lástima.

No es que él le tuviese alguno de esos.

¿Acababa de considerar la palabra "relación" y "Malfoy" juntas?

Necesitaba un trago de whisky de fuego. O un sanador mental, unas vacaciones en San Mungo.

¿Se habría golpeado demasiado fuerte con las bludgers del partido de ayer?

—¿Recuerdas el rumor sobre que te gusta Malfoy, Harry? —Hermione se adelantó, al ver que no contestaba, ni hacía más que mirar la chimenea con aire taciturno.

Emitió un débil quejido.

—Una idiotez que se inventaron los Slytherin para fastidiar…

—De hecho, lo dijo Parkinson —Aclaró Ginny, en un susurro—, una amiga de la infancia de Drac.

Harry bufó.

—Eso lo hace peor.

—Yo creo que fue una conclusión a la que llegaron por un motivo —Siguió la chica, como si no hubiese oído a ninguno de los dos—, ya sabes, si sólo es el clásico caso de "jalarle el cabello a la niña que te gusta"…

—Pero siempre han sido así —Ron se cruzó de brazos, quejándose cuando su hermana le metió una patada también.

—Eran niños inmaduros —Continuó—, pero Malfoy se enamoró en tercero, es _esa_ época, ¿saben? Cuando se dan cuenta de las cosas importantes…los que no saben lidiar con los descubrimientos sobre quién les gusta, muchas veces actúan, pues, como…

Hermione dejó las palabras en el aire y observó a Harry, con ojos astutos y amables a la vez, y él hubiese preferido callarse la noticia, para evitar lo que acababa de oír.

—A mí no me gusta Malfoy.

Lamentó enseguida decirlo. Su voz le sonaba vacía y plana, falsa, incluso para él. Se llevó las manos a la cara, confundido, y notó que las chicas intercambiaban una mirada.

—Bueno, compañero, esto- mira —Ron se rascó la cabeza, todavía con una expresión extraña—, yo tampoco sé sobre esto, declaraciones, tú entiendes, entre chicos menos —Se encogió de hombros—. Y sé que es Malfoy, y yo habría vomitado en tu posición, y me parece que su forma de demostrar su amor es una mierda —Alzó las manos, en señal de paz, cuando Ginny estuvo por golpearlo—, a lo que voy: hombre, sí, no te envidio nada, pero hasta el muy idiota se merece una respuesta, ¿verdad? Aunque sea un "no" o un "¿estás loco? Nos odiamos", porque…maldición, debe ser horrible declararte y que esa persona se quede ahí, parada…sin decir ni hacer nada.

—Justo como tú hiciste —Añadió Ginny, entre dientes.

—Ron —Hermione tenía una sonrisa incrédula cuando estiró la mano y sujetó uno de las suyas—, eso fue muy inteligente, amable y maduro de tu parte, sabiendo cuánto detestas a Malfoy.

Ron hizo un ruido de desagrado.

—Es que quiero que vayamos a comer y dejemos de hablar de él —De inmediato, las dos chicas le dirigieron miradas heladas—, ¡no digo que no me importe Harry o lo que haga! Es sólo que…Malfoy —Y volvía a arrugar la nariz—. ¡Seguro que Harry me entiende!

Él asintió cuando sintió su mirada, en busca de apoyo. Ahora las dos chicas estaban cruzadas de brazos y le replicaban a Ron, pero Harry ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que vino después.

Darle una respuesta. Rechazarlo.

Decirle un "no", un "nos odiamos, quiero que siga así".

Porque quería que siguiese así, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más iba a querer, si no?

Se restregó la cara, conteniendo un lloriqueo. Tras un momento, los tres callaron, y sintió el tacto delicado y cuidadoso de Hermione, que le tomaba la muñeca, y le destapaba el rostro.

—¿Qué? —Espetó, con la voz ahogada.

—Lo que decidas hacer, estamos contigo.

Harry tenía la sensación de que aquello no era lo que se le decía a alguien, cuando lo alentabas a rechazar a otra persona. Si lo analizaba bien, parecía- parecía-

_Como si creyese que iba a invitarlo a salir._

Se sacudió su agarre de encima y se puso de pie de un salto, frunciendo el ceño.

—No me gusta Malfoy —Insistió. Casi sonaba convincente, ¿qué era ese dolor leve en el pecho al decirlo?

—Harry —Ginny acababa de levantarse también. Estaban cara a cara, antes de que pudiese apartarse—, mira, yo no te voy a pedir que salgas con él. Merlín, si sales con él, sin quererlo, eso sólo lo pondrá peor. No, yo…por nuestra amistad, te pido que entiendas que han sido _años_ y Drac está cansado y herido. Si le tienes que romper el corazón, yo no te puedo detener, pero sí quisiera que lo hagas de una forma en que todavía quede algo de él, algo de lo que pueda reconstruirse, y más adelante, le ofrezca esos sentimientos a alguien que _sí_ lo valore. Es todo, Harry.

Ella lo observó unos instantes, en silencio, y después de un asentimiento, en el que pareció convencerse de que hacía lo correcto, se marchó.

Harry quedó solo, frente a sus dos mejores amigos.

Draco estaba herido y cansado. ¿Por él?

¿Él había lastimado a Draco, sin saberlo?

¿Él podía lastimarlo más, al punto de romperlo, como temía Ginny? Ella era su mejor amiga, ¿no? Ginny sabría la reacción de Draco. Si lo rompía-

¿Acaso sus sentimientos eran lo bastante fuertes como para que una situación así pudiese ocurrir?

¿Y aun así, luego Draco le entregaría todo ese amor a alguien más?

 _No._ Había _algo_ en la idea, que no le gustaba.

Le hacía rabiar, le hacía bullir una emoción desagradable en el pecho.

No podía imaginarse a Draco con nadie, ni siquiera él. Pero, sobre todo, no podía imaginarlo con _alguien más._ Incluso con él, de pronto, sonaba más normal.

_Más lógico._

Oh, mierda, ¿qué?

—Haz lo que debas hacer —Hermione le dio otro apretón débil en la mano, y se retiró cuando Lavander se aproximó para buscar a Ron, que fue arrastrado por la chica hacia alguna parte, lejos de él.

Y Harry se quedó ahí, parado, inmóvil. Luego volvió a sentarse y se dedicó a contemplar el fuego por largo rato, mientras los pensamientos se le arremolinaban en la cabeza, con la misma fiereza y bullicio que cuando estaba por organizar la estrategia de un partido de Quidditch.

Iba a rechazarlo. Iba a ser suave, pero firme. Directo.

Le diría que los chicos no le gustaban, que no estaba interesado. Le propondría una tregua, no más peleas.

Después dejaría que él se encargase.

¿Lo lastimaría de ese modo? ¿No era la mejor opción? ¿Lo haría llorar? Oh, él no soportaba a las chicas que lloraban cuando las rechazaban, pero, _de nuevo,_ Draco era un chico. El que lo apuntaba con la varita cuando se sentía herido, además.

¿Intentaría maldecirlo, entonces? Sólo por esa vez, Harry estaba dispuesto a aceptar una maldición. Creía que era un precio pequeño, a comparación de romper un corazón.

Porque se lo rompería, ¿no?

_Iba a romperle el corazón a Draco Malfoy._

Merlín, aquello era más de lo que podía procesar. Sin importar cuántas veces lo insultó, ni cuántas veces lo apuntó, las peleas, duelos-

Harry nunca se imaginó que le haría daño. No _ese_ tipo de daño.

Sí, lo hacía rabiar, lo mandaba a la enfermería por un rato, cuando Draco hacia lo mismo con él. Atacaba los puntos débiles, empujaba cuando sólo tenía fuerza para contraatacar.

Sin embargo, no era igual.

No era hacerlo llorar, o sentirse destruido. No era romper en pedazos un sentimiento de _años._ No era, ni siquiera de cerca, ser consciente de que Draco, en el fondo, lo veía con buenos ojos, y arruinar esa imagen que tendría de él.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, si lo quería, _si en verdad lo hacía tanto como parecía,_ significaba que lo que decía, cómo actuaba, no estaban coordinados con el cómo se sentía. Draco veía cosas buenas en él, las apreciaba. Draco _quería_ algo con él, como cualquier persona a la que le guste alguien, que es feliz cuando lo tiene cerca.

Harry apenas podía creerlo.

Cuando Draco llegó a la Sala Común, estaba tan ensimismado, que pensó que se trataba de su mente, los pensamientos que alteraban su percepción. Luego se dio cuenta de que era imposible, porque tenía las botas llenas de barro, se quitaba unos guantes de Quidditch, intercambiaba unas palabras con Dean y se dirigía a los dormitorios.

Estuvo afuera, por supuesto; Draco salía a volar cuando se sentía presionado. No es que Harry lo hubiese visto varias veces desde las ventanas, no.

¿Se sentía presionado por él, por los sentimientos que albergaba y pretendía rechazar?

¿Era su culpa? ¿Era su imagen en lo que pensaba al descender en picada y lanzarse a lo más alto después de un giro?

Draco se había perdido al final de las escaleras, cuando él aun cavilaba.

Tomó una profunda respiración, se armó de valor, recordó las palabras de sus amigos, y caminó hacia el cuarto también.

Lo encontró vacío, una túnica tirada sobre la cama de Draco. El único sonido del lugar, algo que se asemejaba a un arrastre, provenía del baño, con la puerta entreabierta.

Draco siempre se cambiaba dentro, como si pensase que, entre chicos, aún quedaba algo importante que ocultar. En esa ocasión, supuso que no lo hacía, o que al saberse solo, no le importó.

Se paró junto a la puerta y aguardó. Reconoció un golpe sordo, una bota que caía contra la cerámica.

Así que no, probablemente no se cambiaba. Merlín, Harry no quería vivir con la imagen de Draco cambiándose, si entraba en mal momento, pero si no lo hacía, tal vez perdiese el valor, las ganas, las palabras.

 _Tenía que_. El discurso estaba formulado, completo, en su mente.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos, empujó la breve distancia que faltaba para abrirla por completo, y separó los labios, listo para comenzar un monólogo que explicase por qué, aunque valoraba que lo quisiese, no le iba a corresponder, y era mejor que evitasen el tema por completo, cuando lo vio.

Draco batallaba por sacarse la parte de arriba del uniforme de Quidditch, el rojo contrastaba con la piel pálida de una forma en que nunca se había fijado que lo hacía, la tela se deslizaba hacia arriba. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que el tatuaje mágico fue lo primero que capturó su atención (después de los músculos en la parte de arriba y la estrecha cintura, pero se negaba a admitirlo, incluso para sí mismo).

Era una pieza llena de color y vida, que le abarcaba la espalda por completo, un trozo del cuello, el principio de los hombros, y finalizaba junto al borde del pantalón. Escamas diminutas, trazos delicados, finos, toda la gama de rojo y amarillo, y cambiaban con el ángulo de la luz, de manera que parecía en constante movimiento, un esqueleto tornasol.

_Una obra de arte._

No podía apartar la mirada. Draco tenía el cabello un poco despeinado cuando lo observó por encima del hombro, con el ceño fruncido y un rubor notable, la prenda aun entre las manos.

—¿Qué mi…?

Harry no sabría qué lo poseyó para hablar. No supo lo que dijo, hasta después de haberlo hecho.

— _¿Quieresquesalgamosmañana?_

Silencio.

Draco lo veía, Harry le devolvió la mirada.

Draco miró alrededor, luego bajó los brazos y se giró, Harry tuvo que llevar los ojos al suelo, porque de pronto, tenía por delante más de lo que quería ver, ¿y por qué el lugar se sentía tan caliente, y el rostro le ardía? ¿Siempre fue tan difícil respirar cerca de él? ¿Cómo es que los pensamientos se le escapaban y se perdían?

—Bueno, así, definitivamente, _no_ fue cómo me imaginaba este momento —Confesó Draco, en un susurro.

* * *

Draco entró a la Sala Común, el domingo, después del almuerzo, con la firme determinación de cruzar el lugar y meterse al dormitorio de chicas de quinto, a esperar a Ginny. Y tal vez, hasta quedarse a dormir ahí.

Sí, sonaba bien, ¿quién decía que no podía, a esas alturas, cambiarse a su dormitorio? Allí no había Potter's sonrojados que agachaban la cabeza y le pedían salir, en un momento de estupidez o de excesiva condescendencia gryffindoresca, de la forma más incomprensible que existía.

No había que aclarar que Draco lo sacó a empujones del baño, cerró con un encantamiento, se pasó una hora bajo el chorro de agua helada, y huyó a la primera oportunidad. No volvió hasta muy entrada la noche, para descubrir a Harry, sentado en el piso, con la espalda contra uno de los postes de su dosel, y dormido; tuvo que ser especialmente sigiloso para no despertarlo, y aunque se sintió terrible por dejarlo dormir ahí, no encontró solución factible para ambos. Era sacrificar la comodidad nocturna de Harry, o su estabilidad mental. No estaban al mismo nivel.

Draco se escabulló antes del desayuno, comió cerca de los rosales, solo, y se pasó la mañana en la biblioteca. Y casi se sentía bien, seguro, en el almuerzo en el patio.

Tal vez huir no lo hacía un buen Gryffindor, pero, _de nuevo,_ él no era un idiota.

Nunca se esperó que Harry lo invitase a nada. Estaba convencido, cuando fue a dar su paseo nocturno y se escondió en la Torre de Astronomía, con lágrimas estancadas en los ojos, que no derramó, de que sólo evitarían el tema y tomarían distancia, hasta graduarse y desparecer por completo de la vida del otro.

Luego llegó él, a arruinar los planes, y lo miró _así_ , y no era justo, porque cuando decidía dejar de quererlo, le mostraba una señal y-

_Y no._

Draco se negaba a caer. Puede que sus amigos lo hubiesen convencido, o hubiese hablado con Ginny, o sólo fuese San Potter, actuando como San Potter; lo que fuese, no era lo que quería.

No soportaría salir con él, ilusionarse, para recibir un gentil rechazo después.

No podría tener una probada del cielo, y ser arrojado de vuelta. Prefería quedarse con su cadena perpetua, a oscuras, en un mundo donde no existía una mejor posibilidad, así que tampoco había remordimientos, dudas; sólo resignación.

Se suponía que así debía ser.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry lo interceptó frente a la puerta del dormitorio, reconoció la mirada decidida, que tenía antes de un partido de Quidditch, la misma que lo hacía emocionarse y escuchar con mayor interés sus instrucciones.

Y supo que estaba en problemas, porque el río de sus emociones, estaba desbocado y libre, y él no tenía las fuerzas para luchar contra tal corriente. Ni la motivación.

Ya lo sabía, ¿qué más daba? Potter no se burlaría, no tenía intención de usarlo en su contra, o nada más despertar ese día, habría sido el chisme en boca de todos los Gryffindor, y nadie lo había tratado diferente.

Lo peor que pasaría, sería el temido rechazo, ¿y no lo ayudaría, de oírlo, a superarlo más rápido?

Si se le rompía el corazón, ¿a dónde se iban a guardar los sentimientos hacia él? ¿No se irían todos, se escaparían entre las grietas, abandonarían los pedazos desgastados?

Si era lo que le hacía falta para superarlo, lidiaría con ello.

Si Harry iba a mostrarle la determinación por la que los leones eran conocidos, él le mostraría que podía ser igual. Que también era un Gryffindor.

—Bien, Potter —Draco elevó la barbilla al poner la mano sobre el pecho del otro, para apartarlo del camino; no supo qué fue peor, el tacto que le quemaba, o el estremecimiento que percibió en Harry. Lo hizo a un lado, abrió la puerta y entró—, suéltalo, anda, hazlo. Sin palabras cursis, hazme el favor.

Se dio la vuelta al llegar a su cama y se sentó despacio, con los ojos puestos en él. Harry vaciló, cerró la puerta, y caminó unos pasos, hasta el centro del cuarto, junto a la caldera. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y arrastraba los pies. Estaba sonrojado.

No tendría que haberse visto tan lindo. Tampoco aquello era justo.

—…me has evitado hoy.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa —Replicó, con fingida alegría—, Potter piensa y nota algo por primera vez en su vida.

Él levantó la cabeza, una expresión extraña se le dibujaba. Eso, bien. Pincharlo funcionaría; se iba a alterar, diría algo hiriente, y Draco podría maldecirlo sin cargo de consciencia, y tomarse la tarde para beber chocolate caliente y recoger los restos de su corazón roto, hasta dejarse a sí mismo en una pieza, decente y presentable, para el comienzo de la próxima semana.

Pero luego suavizaba su expresión, titubeaba, y Draco se sentía descolocado.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —Aclaró, en voz baja—, quieres fastidiarme, que peleemos, y después vamos a estar tan molestos que no hablaremos sobre esto.

Draco bufó. Estaba preparando la réplica y un segundo ataque, cuando Harry se le adelantó.

—Te invité a salir conmigo, hoy. No me respondiste.

Tuvo que apretar los párpados por un instante y respirar profundo.

—No hay nada que responder.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Harry frunció el ceño, ¿incluso así tenía que verse tan adorable?

 _No_ , se dijo, _concéntrate_.

—Lo que oíste, interprétalo. Ahora, si…

Acababa de ponerse de pie cuando Harry resopló, emitió un débil sonido frustrado, y atravesó el cuarto. Lo siguiente que supo fue que le sostenía las muñecas y sentía los brazos inmovilizados, y un par de ojos _muy, muy_ verdes, lo miraban de cerca.

Y él tenía que tragar en seco, porque las emociones eran suficiente para hacerlo temblar. Esperaba que Harry no lo notase.

—¿Te gusto?

Vaya, directo al punto. No le sorprendía.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Había bajado la mirada cuando sintió la leve sacudida en los brazos.

_A la mierda todo._

—¿Te gusto? —Repitió, con mayor urgencia.

Levantó la cabeza y encontró los ojos verdes, y con la voz clara, y otra sacudida, que dejaba en evidencia que no le gustaba ese agarre, contestó:

—Sí, maldita sea, _sí_ , me gustas, _idiota_.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Bufó, ¿importaba ya?

—Desde tercero, tal vez desde segundo y no lo supe —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y no has…querido a nadie más, en todo este tiempo?

—Bueno, de eso se trata, ¿no? —Draco rodó los ojos—. No creo en enamorarse de dos personas a la vez, Potter.

_—¿Sólo a mí?_

Se tomó unos segundos para dirigirle una mirada severa, ¿qué pretendía ahora?

Quería creer en segundas intenciones, en odio irracional, el riesgo de ser engañado y puesto en ridículo, pero esos ojos eran tan brillantes, transparentes y sinceros, que si hubiese existido algo semejante dentro de su cabeza, los hubiesen empañado.

Draco asintió, sin despegar la mirada de la suya. Se percató de que Harry tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire.

—¿Por qué? —Musitaba después, con un hilo de voz.

Era una buena pregunta, se la hizo cien, no, mil veces. Cada vez que le dolía, cada vez que dudaba, que se enojaba.

Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Decidió sincerarse, por ese día.

—Porque eres tú. Yo- cuando- —De acuerdo, no era tan sencillo como se lo imaginaba. Se forzó a respirar profundo, Harry esperó a que continuase, sin presionarlo, los ojos ávidos de curiosidad—. Porque, _idiota_ , llegas con tus _tonterías_ y me haces sentir más vivo y más _yo,_ que nadie, y sólo por eso, soy el peor _estúpido_ de los dos.

—Vivo —Repitió, Draco asintió. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, era libre, y Harry esbozaba una sonrisa vacilante, incrédula, como si ni siquiera él supiese lo que hacía. Dio un paso hacia atrás—. Tú también me haces sentir vivo.

Draco apretó las manos en puños, porque era eso, o atacarlo. _Literalmente_.

—No es lo mismo.

—No —Harry pestañeó, como si acabase de salir de un sueño—, imagino que no. Aun así —Siguió, de vuelta al tono firme y determinado—, quiero que salgas conmigo hoy.

Draco rodó los ojos, de nuevo.

—Vete a la mierda —Espetó, con simpleza—, no quiero ser tu acto de caridad del año, Potter, tengo algo llamado dign…

—Oh, cállate —Draco había oído esa frase un millón de veces, de boca de Harry, y nunca en _ese_ tono ni con una sonrisa de por medio. Se estremeció contra su voluntad—. Te gusto, me lo dijiste, ahora yo te invito a salir. Sencillo. ¿Dónde está la caridad ahí?

Draco guardó silencio un momento, luego lo apuntó de forma acusatoria.

—Yo no te gusto.

—Bueno, eso se arregla. Yo no sé mucho sobre sentimientos y no reconozco los míos —Admitió, balanceándose sobre los pies. De pronto, estaba claro que tenía una nueva resolución, una que lo incluía, y no aceptaría una negativa por repuesta—. Tú podrías ayudarme con eso.

—Potter, no voy a ser tu diversión tampoco, ni…

—¿Tienes que pensar lo peor de mí, por invitarte a salir?

—Sí —Draco apretó los labios y notó, con un estremecimiento más fuerte, que Harry se fijaba en el gesto y dejaba vagar la mirada por su boca durante unos segundos.

Se sentía a la deriva, arrastrado por la corriente de las emociones. Aturdido, desorientado. En peligro de ahogarse.

 _Vivo._ Maldita sea, aquello, en definitiva, _no_ podía ser justo.

Su cuerpo no tendría que vibrar en respuesta a él, a su cercanía. Su cabeza tendría que continuar buscando los imperfectos, los fallos, lo que nadie quería ver.

¿No había decidido superarlo?

Estaba hundido, hasta el cuello, en la corriente de sus sentimientos. Y quería una salida, la que fuese.

Y si incluía a Potter, oh, si lo incluía, si cabía la más mínima posibilidad, Draco sería feliz. La persona más feliz del mundo.

—Yo sólo- —Carraspeó cuando la voz se le quebró; ambos lo notaron, ninguno lo comentó—, yo quiero que dejes de gustarme.

Harry no se mostró sorprendido, quizás un poco decepcionado. Luego asintió.

—Sal conmigo una vez y dejaré de gustarte, es un hecho comprobado por mí. Nadie ha aguantado más de una cita antes.

Draco temía que, en lugar de dejar de gustarle, aquello se profundizase a un nivel imposible de hacerlo desaparecer. Pero no era el momento, ni el lugar, y él no era alguien que compartiese sus íntimos pensamientos con tal facilidad.

—Intentemos —Harry le ofreció una mano—, a menos que estés asustado.

—Yo no me asusto.

—¿Entonces? —Sacudió la mano, para instarlo a tomarla.

Tomó una última respiración profunda.

—Te voy a maldecir si lo arruinas.

—Me parece bien —Harry asintió.

—Y Gin también lo hará.

—Comprensible.

—Y si te asqueas porque nunca has salido con un chico, te gritaré.

—Entendido.

—Y…

—Pareces asustado —Observó, con esa sonrisa que tenía justo cuando estaban por meterse en problemas a causa de una nueva pelea. Draco estrechó los ojos.

—Yo _no_ estoy asustado.

Estaba por replicarle, cuando Draco no sólo sujetó su mano, sino que le dio un tirón que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre él, medio a horcajadas. Hizo ademán de apartarse y decir algo más, él no sabría qué, porque fue el momento que eligió para apresar sus labios.

Harry se puso rígido encima de él. Era la reacción que sabía que tendría; nunca estuvo interesado en chicos, así que aquello no podía ser más que un arrebato temporal, y una vez que viese que no le agradaba, él-

_Él le correspondió._

Él malditamente le correspondió.

Harry lo besaba.

Estaba besando a Harry.

_Se estaban besando._

Su cerebro desconectó poco después.

Eran un caos, un enredo de extremidades, empujones sin fuerza y quejidos ahogados, dientes que raspaban, mordían, tironeaban. Luego había un sonido húmedo, una succión, una risa, y se peleaban.

Peleaban por el control del beso.

Quizás tendría que preocuparse, quizás no. Se sentía demasiado correcto para estar mal.

Era nuevo, y familiar, porque era otro tipo de duelo, otra competencia, y él _tenía_ que devolver la mordida que Harry acababa de darle en el labio inferior.


	5. Epílogo

Harry no podía creer que se hubiese saltado el Banquete de Bienvenida. _El muy idiota._ Era increíble cómo ni la edad, ni los eventos, lo cambiaban a esas alturas.

Y era todavía más increíble que no le importase, porque mientras se abría camino deprisa, entre quejidos, ruegos y empujones, hacia el cuarto de los estudiantes de último año, tenía una sonrisa tonta plasmada en el rostro, y apretaba con fuerza la bolsa de papel en que llevaba un regalo, sin ningún motivo aparente, ya que no era una fecha especial.

_O algo así._

Como Lucius Malfoy todavía no aceptaba que Draco no saliese con alguien de Slytherin, o al menos, sangrepura, apenas tuvo oportunidad de mantener contacto vía correspondencia con su novio, ni hablar de ir a la Mansión o que su suegro lo dejase pasar por Godric's Hollow; lo más cerca que llegaron, fue a hablar por flú. Y él habría jurado que enloquecería, antes de llegar al final del verano.

Pero ahí estaban. Harry lo perdió al bajar de los carruajes, y sabía que no era más que otro de sus juegos, una competencia de quién-consigue-a-quién, unas escondidas retorcidas para divertirlo, porque Draco sabía lo desesperado que estaba, y el gusto de fastidiar al otro era un mal hábito que no se les quitaba.

Abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie. Un dosel estaba cerrado, los baúles ordenados ya. Cerró detrás de él, y dejó sobre una cama libre, el regalo que llevaba, un juego de colgantes que eran la cosa más cursi del mundo y Lily y Remus lo convencieron de que le gustaría; según ellos, a cualquier chico de su edad le encantaría una placa con la razón por la que le gustaba, para que pudiese recordarla cuando quisiera, sólo con leerla. La suya sólo decía un _"Me das vida",_ que nadie más que ellos podrían entender, pero que simbolizaba el verdadero comienzo de aquella relación desastrosa que los enloquecía a ambos.

—Maldición —Fingió un tono lastimero, mientras se dirigía con pasos lentos hacia la cama ocupada—, y yo que vine corriendo por mi novio…

Atisbó un ligero movimiento en un costado del dosel, no se detuvo.

Al alcanzarlo, sujetó la tela con fuerza, y jaló. Escuchó un grito ahogado, una carcajada y un ruido sordo, y un instante más tarde, Draco se le había escapado por el otro lado de las cortinas, estaba a unos metros, despeinado, riéndose, y le hacía burlas sobre cómo es que todavía era Buscador con esa lentitud y si le edad comenzaba a afectarlo.

Oh, amaba a ese idiota.

—Yo te traigo un regalo y tú sales corriendo —Sacudió la cabeza. Draco, adorable como de costumbre, le mostró el dedo medio, pero cuando extendió los brazos en su dirección, no dudó en volver hacia él y dejarse abrazar. Harry enterró la cara en su hombro—. Te extrañé.

—Ugh, deja que escupa el azúcar y…—Se quejó por lo bajo cuando lo codeó. Después lo envolvió también, Harry sintió un beso en un costado de la cabeza—. Yo también, yo también, no te lo tomes así.

—¿Tú también qué? —Lo pinchó, apartándose lo suficiente para verle el rostro, con la única intención de hacer que lo dijera.

Draco, que por supuesto lo notó, arqueó las cejas.

—Dije que también te tengo un regalo —Sonrió a medias ante la exagerada decepción de Harry, que quería oír que lo extrañó, y le pellizcó la mejilla, que después besó—, una sorpresa, más bien. Te va a gustar.

—Creo que a ti te va a gustar más lo que yo traje.

Volvió a elevar las cejas.

—¿Es un reto?

Fue el turno de Harry de sonreír.

—¿Una apuesta?

—Amor, amor, amor —Draco sacudió la cabeza—, vas a terminar haciendo mi tarea de Herbología por esto.

—Ya veremos —Bufó, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿qué es tan bueno, según tú?

—Es que…hablé con Luna Lovegood por lechuza —Él asintió. Luna era la Ravenclaw que le diseñó el tatuaje de la espalda, y la que le consiguió la tinta mágica—, y le pedí algo nuevo.

—¿Te hiciste otro? —Draco asintió, intentaba contener una sonrisa— ¿de qué?

Se jaló el cuello de la camisa, para que pudiese ver a una snitch que revoloteaba en la extensión de su clavícula y se perdía en dirección al hombro derecho. Harry contuvo el aliento por un momento.

—¿A dónde fue?

—Oh, no sé —Draco empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, con un sencillo encogimiento de hombros—, es tan inquieta como la verdadera, ¿sabes?

_Ahí estaba_. Los instintos de Buscador hicieron que le fuese imposible apartar la mirada del destello dorado y diminuto, que zigzagueó en torno a su pecho y descendió más, hacia el torso. Sentía la boca seca.

—¿Tú la controlas?

—Puede ser —Canturreó él, comenzando a moverse hacia atrás. Caminaba de reversa, lento, de manera que el dibujo de la pelotita se mantuvo a la vista para Harry en el trayecto.

—Es- —Se interrumpió para carraspear cuando la voz le salió más ronca de lo que debería. Draco tenía la camisa abierta por completo—, me gusta —Asintió varias veces—, me gusta mucho. Es muy _tú._

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Lo es.

La snitch acababa de perderse por uno de sus costados, reapareció con un movimiento errante, recorriendo el abdomen.

—Podría perdonarte por la apuesta que, obviamente, estás perdiendo, si la _atrapas_ —Ofreció, con una expresión victoriosa, que no hacía nada por calmar cualquier impulso que Harry tuviese.

—¿Quién dice que perdí?

—Tu cara lo dice —Lo señaló, socarrón—, ¿vas a quedarte ahí y babear, o vas a atrapar la snitch, _Buscador_?

Estaba por contestarle con alguna ingeniosa y sarcástica frase, que sólo encubriría las ganas de ceder, cuando se percató de que el destello dorado se desvanecía, ahora, por deslizarse hacia una de las piernas. Draco se desabotonó el pantalón y dio un último paso hacia atrás, porque en cuanto sus rodillas chocaron con el borde de la cama, se dejó caer sentado en el colchón.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es que tienes miedo de una simple snitch, Potter?

Si hubiese temido a algo, habría sido, más bien, a las oleadas constantes de emociones que experimentaba por su culpa. Lo iba a volver loco un día, lo sabía; sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y a Harry le encantaría enloquecer, si era por ese tonto cretino y pretencioso.

—Para nada, ¿tú sí?

Draco extendió los brazos en su dirección, listo para recibirlo entre ellos.

—No —Le contestó.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Más que bien, entonces —Él se echó a reír cuando Harry se subió a la cama y lo derribó en el colchón. Calló los quejidos de Draco acerca de tener 'la última palabra', capturando sus labios.

Tenía al chico, tenía su boca cálida. Ahora sólo restaba la bendita snitch, que atraparía, _donde fuese que estuviese._

* * *

**_Bonus: El trauma de Ron_ **

* * *

__

Ronald Weasley entra al dormitorio con un lumos. Hace mucho que ha pasado el toque de queda, sus compañeros se marcharon hacia el cuarto, y él intentaba ser sigiloso; dado que al fin, arregló las cosas con Hermione, tenían que ponerse al día esa noche, y fue inevitable la demora.

Casi tropieza con Trevor, le sisea al horrendo sapo que vuelva con su dueño, y se dispone a buscar su pijama y meterse a la cama, mientras aún está de buen humor.

El dosel de la cama junto a la suya, está abierto, se golpea contra uno de los postes. Desea no haber mirado hacia allí.

Harry está dormido, boca arriba, y hay una mata de cabello rubio en su pecho, donde Draco está tendido a medias. Piernas entrelazadas, cobijas compartidas, brazos alrededor del otro. Puede distinguir un dibujo en plateado y azules que ocupa toda la espalda de Malfoy, recuerda que Harry no dejaba de hablar, maravillado, de que el tatuaje absorbía y reflejaba los tonos de la luz que le daba. Luego cae en cuenta de que, para verlo, Malfoy tenía que estar sin camisa. Y por la manera cómoda en que están acurrucados, no le toma ni medio segundo llegar a la conclusión de que no es sólo él, y no es lo _único_ que les falta.

—¡Oh, vamos, compañero! —Exclama, arrugando la nariz. Harry balbucea algo en sueños y se pega más a su novio—. Al menos ten la decencia de cerrar la cortina, amigo, ugh.

Ron la cierra por ellos, porque _no_ necesita esa imagen mental en su cabeza, ni a un lado, cuando se vaya a dormir, y está convencido de que esconder a los tórtolos es un bien para el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto.

Todavía le cuesta creer que se pudieron haber ahorrado años de peleas, si su hermana hubiese pensado en el tatuaje y las esferas antes.


End file.
